Pale Beauty and the Dark Beast
by DeMoNzUnLeAsHeD
Summary: They both have bad pasts, but can they repair each other...?
1. Request!

**A/N:** I'm trying something else… yep, it's a Jakeward fic… what? I'm obsessed okay? Shoot me!

**NOTE:** I'm not sure how old Edward really is (I could Google it but… work) but let's just say his whatever age I make him… *sheepish smile here*

AND

Anything I make up… go with it coz that's how I role, I make this stuff up as I go along so yeah…

-?- change in 3rd person POV

**Disclaimer:** Not in this life time

**Pale Beauty and the Dark Beast: Request!**

**150 years ago**

Elizabeth Mason was lying in the bed, slowly dying. The Spanish Flu had gotten to them and it had been bad. Her husband had already been killed by it and she knew that she was next. She didn't mind that she was going to die, she was happy that she was finally going to get peace… but her son… her beautiful little boy had to survive.

Elizabeth turned slightly and caught sight of the beautiful pale, blond doctor. He was busy with the patient on the bed on the right side of hers. Elizabeth smiled slightly at the inhumanly beautiful doctor. She'd known instantly what he was; her father had hunted them most of her childhood, till he was killed by one. Elizabeth should've been scared to know that this doctor was the same creature as that that had killed his father, but she wasn't, instead she was grateful that he was there.

Doctor Carlisle Cullen was different then the other cold ones. He didn't drink from humans like the others. No, he drank from animals; that is how he got his beautiful golden eyes that matched his sleek golden hair. He was a kind man despite his nature, and he always had a sweet smile that promised good to the dying. He was a good man.

"Elizabeth," Doctor Cullen said, smiling at the woman. She smiled back, it was weak, but it was a smile nonetheless.

"Hello Carlisle," she said. Doctor Cullen did the usual check-ups and sighed. He knew her time was coming soon, and he knew that she knew too.

"Well, all seems fine." It was a lie and they both knew it. Elizabeth smiled up the doctor. He had a heart of gold. He was too kind to let a person know that they were going to die, he smiled and assured them that things would be better, even though they weren't, but it was good to have some hope, something – even if small and insignificant – to hope foe. "Get some rest Elizabeth." Carlisle turned to go but Elizabeth grabbed his hand before he could leave. It was cold to the touch, declaring what he was.

"Carlisle, I need you to do something for me."

"Anything."

"Change my son." She saw the shock on his face. "I know Carlisle."

"Eliza-." She knew he wanted to protest, but she couldn't have that. She needed him to agree.

"Please Carlisle. Change him and make him your son, I can't let him die."

"Eliza-."

"Please… Promise me you'll do it. For me, please." Carlisle sighed then nodded.

"Alright, I'll do it."

"Thank you Carlisle." Carlisle nodded. Elizabeth let go of his arm and let him walked to the bed on her left where her son was sleeping. Elizabeth smiled to herself, her son was going to be fine now, and he was going to live… live forever. She sighed contently. "Goodbye Edward," she whispered, closing her eyes and finally slipping away…

-?-

Carlisle sighed to himself. He knew that Elizabeth had just died; he could hear her heart stop beating. It was sad, but it was something else too. She'd fought death so she could save her own son. She had wanted to die knowing that her son would live, even if it was a damned life; it was a life nonetheless. Carlisle let out another sigh.

"Do-doctor," the boy, who was merely seventeen when he got the flu, stuttered. He was beautiful, with the most stunning green eyes and unruly copper coloured hair. He looked a lot like his mother, with soft delicate features, but his father was there too, making his features just a little more angular than a woman's.

"It's alright Edward," Carlisle said, smiling down at the seventeen year old boy. "I'm going to help you Edward."

"He-help me? How?"

"Your mother asked me to do something for you before she died."

"My mother's dead?" Edward tried to look at the bed beside him but Carlisle stood in front of him, blocking the view. "Doc, she's dead?"

"I'm sorry Edward." Edward started crying.

"She's…"

"It's alright Edward. She asked me to do something for you. You have to trust me Edward. Do you trust me?" Edward nodded weakly.

"With my life."

"Good." Carlisle drew the curtains so no one could see what he was doing. "Just relax Edward, everything will be fine.' Carlisle walked to the dying boy and leaned toward him. "Everything will be alright now Edward." He bit into the young boy's neck, letting the venom seep into the boy. He pulled away when he thought it was enough. "Everything will be alright…"

**To Be Continued…**

If you like *enter sheepish smile here*

Anyway! Please R&R and tell me what you think=) Thanks lovelies…

Anywho…

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


	2. Beast

**A/N:** So here's the second chapter. Thank you for all the reviews and everything, you guys are awesome *enter huge grin here*

**NOTE:** In this chapter It's All About Jacob *enter smile here* Jacob is a wolf and he is in Sam's pack, yada, yada, yada… But he won't be for long… read and understand…

AND

Anything I make up… go with it coz that's how I role, I make this stuff up as I go along so yeah…

-?- change in 3rd person POV

**Warning: **OMC (but he dies here… so yeah)

**Disclaimer:** Nay dude

**Pale Beauty and the Dark Beast: Beast**

**8 years ago**

Jacob Black was running. He knew he couldn't take all of them at once. He was fast, but there were more of them and he knew that kill him if he didn't run away. He had to run. It was the only way he'd live. Sure the pack would not appreciate to know that their second-in-command ran when he was faced by leeches, but they'd understand when they found that he was greatly outnumbered and he didn't want to die quiet yet.

Jacob continued to twist and turn through the trees, trying to keep a distance between him and the leeches that were chasing him. He kept running as he prayed that at least one of his pack mates could at least show up and help him. But he knew they wouldn't be there. They didn't even know he'd gone out, so it was near impossible for one of them to come looking for him and even if they did realise he was missing they wouldn't bother to come looking coz they knew Jacob liked to be alone.

"Here, doggie, doggie," the little blonde girl taunted. Despite their stupid Victorian outfits they moved around pretty fast. "All aren't going to hurt you… yet." They others laughed. There were seven of them, they wanted to hurt Jacob. He didn't even know how they'd gotten here, how they'd found him.

"Alec," another girl shouted. "Stop him." Jacob was about to jump when he felt his whole body freeze up and land on the floor with a thud. He tried to get up but he couldn't, he couldn't move!

"Show him a thing or two Jane," someone shouted. Jacob gasped, feeling an unbearable pain hit him for less than a split second. He shocked him into his human form.

"My, my," the blonde girl said, standing over Jacob. He tried to move away from her but something (these things were not human) blocked him. "What do we have here?" The girl smirked. "Hmm… what do we do with you?"

"Let's kill him," a large boy suggested.

"Now, now Santiago. No killing." Santiago hissed angrily. "He's pretty…"

"Should we take him back to Aro?" a young boy, probably the same age as the blonde said.

"No…"

"But Jane-."

"No Alec! Maybe Santiago is right; maybe we should just kill him."

"If Aro finds out, he'll be angry," another large boy said.

"Of course he will be Felix, but no matter… he'll never know… right?" The others agreed. "Good. Santiago? Would you like to do the honours?"

"I only like it better when they run," Santiago said, smirking maliciously.

"Robert?" another, large – the largest in the group – boy walked forward. "Would you like to do the honours?"

"Let him live," Robert said with a smirk.

"Ah well, I guess you live," Jane said, looking down at Jacob. "You may go now." Jacob looked around. They were all staring at him with expressionless faces. "Go! Before I do kill you!" Jacob got up then – not caring that he was butt naked in front of the leeches – and ran as fast as his legs could allow him.

Just as Jacob was about to reach the La Push boarder someone grabbed him and threw him backwards. He bashed into a tree hard and it tore from its roots. Jacob got up quickly and tried to run, but the thing grabbed him again, trying to get its arms around his waist. He was able to get out of the grasp, but not without a few scratches.

Jacob turned and tried to run again. The leech tried to grab him but only succeeded in adding more scratches to the boy. Jacob was about to make it to the boarder again, but the leech got to him fast and pinned him down and tried to get to his neck. Jacob fought, trying to block the bloodsucker's attacks, but this served to giving him more blood-drawing scratches and gashes.

"I will kill you dog!" Jacob recognised the voice as one belonging to the large leech named Robert. The same leech that had told the other leeches to let Jacob live.

Robert continued to attack Jacob, scratching the boys face and arms as Jacob tried to duck and dodge while still pinned to the ground. Jacob knew that Robert was doing a lot of damage to not only his arms, but his face and body too. He tried to push the vampire off of him, but the bloodsucker was strong and he continued to try and get to Jacob's neck.

Jacob was getting tired; he knew he couldn't fight the leech much longer. His human form was not as strong as his wolf. Jacob knew if he didn't either get away or phase he was going to get killed.

Just as Jacob was about to give up the fight and let the leech finish him, he heard a deep, scary growl before Roberts wait was lifted off of him. He was too tired to try and look and see who had caused the growl. He couldn't feel the usual tingling that was associated with healing of scratches. He heard the tell-tale sound of a vampire's head being separated from its body then a few minutes later the smell of burning leech filled the air. The rest of the group had long gone, leaving Robert to finish Jacob alone.

"Jake?" At first Jacob didn't know who the voice belonged to – he was too tired to even look and see who it was – but after a few moments he realized that it was his best friend Quil.

"Quil," Jacob said. He let out a pain moan someone tried to move him. His body hurt so badly.

"Jake, we're going to get you home." He knew that voice too. It belonged to his other best friend – and possible half-brother – Embry.

"His wounds aren't healing." That was Paul.

"Why though?" Leah's voice enquired. "They should heal right?"

"If the leech that attacked him had venom on whatever he attacked Jacob with, they won't," Sam's deep voice said.

"But that means…" They were all quiet.

"Let's get him home." Jacob felt rough hands pick him up and carry him home as gently as possible.

They didn't take Jacob home though, they took him to Sam's house; they didn't want Billy to know about this just yet.

"Put him on the bed," Emily's sweet little voice said. "Careful." Jacob was laid on the bed as gently as possible. His body was numb now, the pain had gone and it was replaced with numbness all around. "It's okay Jacob, you'll be all right."

He wouldn't b alright. He knew that if a vampire attacked a wolf with anything that had slight venom the scratches caused by the thing never healed. And with the attacks he'd gotten form those leechy claws; he knew that he probably didn't look too good at the moment.

Jacob felt a cold towel on his skin. Someone was cleaning the scratches and cuts. He knew there was disinfectant – though it wouldn't help – on it because not only could he smell but the scratches were stinging a bit, though his body was still very numb.

"You'll be aright Jake," Emily whispered. "Everything will be fine." Jacob wanted to tell her to stop saying that; that he didn't want to hear it. He was going to live, but he wasn't going to be fine! When Emily was done cleaning all the wounds on Jacob's body, arms and face, she sighed and got up. "Get some rest Jake, Billy will be here in the morning." She kissed his forehead gently then left the room.

When Jacob was sure she was gone turned to his side and curled up in a ball. He looked at his arms in the half-darkness of the room. They looked horrible, absolutely terrible. He got up from the bed and slowly walked into the en-suit bathroom. He walked slowly to the mirror above the sink, looking down so he couldn't see himself yet. When he reached the mirror he looked up. Jacob felt tears fill his eyes. He wished he hadn't gone on that stupid walk alone without telling anyone. But he did it all the time, so he hadn't known, he hadn't thought.

Jacob started shaking as the tears fell from his eyes. He tried hard not to cry out, biting his bottom lip hard, drawing blood. He looked horrible, with long deep gushes covering his face and arms and body. A lone sob escaped Jacob's mouth as his body shook violently. He looked terrible, he looked horrible… he look like… like a monster!

Jacob was so weak then that he collapsed to the floor, managing to bash his head against the skin and knocking himself unconscious…

**To Be Continued**

So… how you like them apples? Hope it wasn't too bad…

Anywho…

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


	3. Lost Years

**A/N:** Thank you for reviews, alerts and favourite and just plain reading this… anywho… on with it then… *insert big smile here*

**NOTE2:** I'm not sure when or why Edward had his rogue years so I changed it and made it my own thing so please don't murder me…

Oh, and please excuse my calculations if they don't add up, it's not like I'm passing mathematics anyway… sigh

This is Edward's part **BTW**. I'll try and alternating between Edward and Jacob in each chapter (but not all the time)…

**NOTE: **_**Edward's writing**_

.,.,.,. End of entry

ooooo time pass

**NB:** When we get to **Present Time** I'll be using 2012

**Timeline **(for the story)**:**

**Edward:**

Born: June 20, 1845 in London, England (just go with it)

Changed: 1862 at 17 in Chicago, Illinois

In **Present Time** will be: 167 years (but will look 17)

**Jacob:**

Born: January 14, 1987 in La Push, Washington

Attacked: 2004 at age 17 in La Push, Washington

In **Present Time** will be: 25 (but will look 17/18-ish)

**Disclaimer:** Um… yeah… no

**Pale Beauty and the Dark Beast: Lost Years**

**79 Years Ago from Present Time**

**Edward's Journal**

_**January, 1933**_

_**Life for me has not been easy since I was changed seventy years ago. I have had to go through many changes that I would much rather not have gone through. I know that when my mother asked Carlisle Cullen to change me, she did this because she wanted me to live. **_

_**But how does someone with no beating heart live? How would someone who grows no longer be alive? How would someone who has no blood in their veins be alive? They aren't alive. They are the walking dead, the cold ones; the bloodsuckers… Vampires.**_

_**That is what I am. I'm the world's most dangerous predator. Everything about me invites you in. My voice, my face, even my smell. I lure you in so I can have your blood, drink it to supress my own monstrous thirst. I hunger for the blood of humans daily. It is the way to live, drinking blood of humans.**_

_**But it's not the only way to live. I know this, but I continue to hunt them. Maybe I'm rebelling… but what am I rebelling against really?**_

_**What I'm doing is wrong, I know it. Carlisle taught me better. But I feel like if I do this I will accept what I am, that I have been taken from the world of the living and turned into this. I feel that if I do this I will feel better. But I haven't felt better, not yet. All it's doing to me is turning me into a monster, a monster that I was afraid to become. But now I am this monster.**_

_**I still wonder why I'm doing this to Carlisle and Esmé. They have been nothing but amazing to me. Sure, I didn't really like the idea of Esmé joining the family, but I got over it. I realised that Esmé wasn't trying to pull Carlisle away, but was trying to be a mother to me and a loving wife to Carlisle…**_

_**Charles Evenson. He's the first person I killed. I read his mind – a gift I'd acquired during my transformation. I found that he was the same man that had hurt Esmé so much while she was human so I killed him. I killed him, not only because he hurt my mother, but because he was an evil doer. Those are the only people I feed on, murderers, rapist; abusers.**_

_**I figured that if I feed from them then it won't be so bad. I'm doing the world a favour right? I'm getting rid of the evils of the world, right? But I'm not. I'm continuing to be a monster and making up excuses to justify my horrendous behaviour.**_

_**I shouldn't be doing this. I know better. I've been taught better than this. I know that I don't need human blood to survive. I know that I don't need to feed on humans to quench my thirst. But I do it anyway, I continue to go against all I've been taught.**_

_**I know that Carlisle probably won't take me back after this. I've disappointed him in every way possible. I've done the unthinkable and killed. He taught me that animal blood is just as good as human blood, but I ignored him and now here I am, drinking human blood, doing exactly what he'd told me never to do.**_

_**I regret my actions now. I wish I hadn't done it. But it's too late now. I've already done it. Over and over and over again. I hate myself for doing it, but how can I stop? Carlisle won't have me back after this. He and Esmé will never forgive me for this. They probably hate me for this. I hate myself for this.**_

_**I want to go back to them, to go home. But I'm afraid they'll reject me, that they won't allow me to return, to go back to my the old ways, to be part of their family again. That scares me more than anything else, not being accepted by them, my parents.**_

_**I'm going to go back. I hope they take me back. But I'll understand if they don't take me back. I'll understand if they don't want anything to do with me. Though I hope, I pray that they will…**_

.,.,.,.,.

I closed my journal with a sigh. I shoved it and my pen into the suitcase I was going to take home. I walked to the mirror and looked at my reflection. My skin was still as pale as it had been since I'd been changed, my features too perfect, inhuman perfection.

My eyes were a deep red with only slight glints of gold in them. I was trying to get back to my old way. I'd fed on so many animals, hoping it would change my eyes back to the gold they were supposed to be if one drank from animals. But they weren't, they were still red, a sickening red that I wished would go away. But the red wouldn't leave. It would be a constant reminder of my waywardness for the next few weeks.

I looked away from my eyes and straightened my clothes instead. When I was satisfied that my clothes were straight enough I went to grab my bag then he walked out of the apartment I'd been living in since leaving my family.

ooooo

I was more than nervous when I finally reached the two storied house that was once my home. I was freaking out inside, wondering if I could do this, trying to talk myself into doing this.

I could clearly hear that both Esmé and Carlisle were home, I knew they knew I was here, I could hear their thoughts, hear them recalling their reaction when I left. They were sad that I'd left, disappointed too.

I walked to the door and before I could knock the door opened and Esmé pulled me into a tight hug. I dropped my back and hugged her back instantly.

"Oh Edward," she said in a tear-filled voice. "I'm so glad your home. I was so worried."

"I'm so sorry Esmé," I whispered.

"It's alright dear, it's alright. We forgive you." I hugged my mother more tightly. I loved her so much. I looked up when I heard my father's thoughts and knew he was in the hall too. I couldn't look up, I didn't want him to see my eyes; I didn't want to see his face when he saw my eyes.

"Edward," he said gently. I looked up only slightly. Carlisle stepped closer. "Edward…"

"Let's go to the living room." Esmé pulled me into the living room. I saw a whole lot of boxes but didn't ask about them. We all sat down on the couches.

"Edward…" I looked up at my father. "I'm not going to lie and say that I'm not disappointed, I am, but… I love you as if you were my own son. I know you regret what you did and that is why your mother and I accept you back. That is why we want you to stay with us again, to be our son." I nodded, relieved and happy that they'd accepted me. "We forgive you and we do love you."

"Thank you," I whispered. My mother hugged me once more.

"Well then," Esmé said excitedly. "Now that your home, you can help pack up." I smiled at her. She was so loving and understanding, that was one of the reasons why I loved her. She didn't hold grudges either which was a wonderful thing.

"Pack? Where are we going?"

"Maine. It has a lot of wild life." I nodded. "Carlisle and I went there last week. The new house is beautiful Edward, you can pick which ever room you like." I nodded. As I was about to leave and go up to my room I was greeted by an unfamiliar scent. I knew that the person was a vampire and I knew that the person was female. From her thoughts I could tell that she didn't like this life.

Her thoughts made it very clear that she hated who she was. I found, from her thoughts, that she'd been attacked by her fiancé and his friends. They'd left her for dead and Carlisle had found her and changed her. She'd already had her revenge on her fiancé and his friends but it hadn't helped, she was still bitter… just like me.

The door opened and a beautiful blonde young woman walked into the house. She had the same pale skin as all vampires did, but unlike mine, her eyes were golden. She was a beautiful woman indeed and with the 'vampiric' beauty added, she was nothing short of breath-taking.

I turned to my mother when I heard her excited thoughts about this girl, Rosalie, being my potential mate. I flinched slightly at the thoughts. She didn't know, no one knew of my true sexuality. Even as a human I played along and acted as if I were heterosexual when I knew that I wasn't. I was and would always be, homosexual.

It's not that I'm embarrassed of it, it's just… society wouldn't take very well to my sexual preferences. It was sad, but it was true. I had to hide who I was because of society and the way they thought. I couldn't change their minds so I had to stay hiding my true self.

The girl, Rosalie, glared at me. I could easily hear her thoughts, she resent me and we hadn't even uttered a word to each other. She blamed me too for her change, she though it was partially my fault that she was like this.

"Hello Miss Hale," I said as gentlemanly as I could with her thoughts of hate being thrown at me. She continued to glare at me then she turned to Esmé, her glare softening easily.

"I'll be in my room packing if you need me," Rosalie said. She went upstairs without a second thought. Carlisle sighed.

"She's a bit moody," Esmé said. "But she's a wonderful girl, and I'm sure she'll make a wonderful mate." I smiled at my mother. I knew that Rosalie and I would never be together in that way.

"I'll also be in my room if anyone needs me," I said then went up to my room and began packing.

ooooo

_**1955, Denali, Alaska**_

_**Current Cullen Family Members:**_

_**Carlisle Cullen**_

_**Esmé Cullen (Esmé Anne Platt)**_

_**Edward Cullen (Edward Anthony Mason Jr.)**_

_**Rosalie Hale-Cullen (Rosalie Lillian Hale)**_

_**Emmett Cullen (Emmett Dale McCarthy)**_

''

_**My family and I are living with another family that lives our lifestyle. They are known as the Denali's. They are wonderful people and I have grown to love each of them like family. They are friends of Carlisle's; he met them years ago when they were all in the Volturi together.**_

_**We've been living with them for a while now; Carlisle thinks we could live here for quite a while considering the Denali's home is very secluded area.**_

_**A certain Tanya has taken quite an interest in me. She's a lovely person but I feel no attraction to her at all. She's beautiful, but… she's not what I'm looking for… she's of the wrong gender and so I feel no attraction. Like Rosalie before her, I knew she wasn't for me.**_

_**Rosalie had found a mate two years after she'd been changed, a boy by the name of Emmet McCarthy. She'd found him on her way back from a hunt. He'd been mauled by a bear and was close to dying when she'd carried her home, begging Carlisle to change him because she was afraid that she'd lose control and kill him.**_

_**Emmett is a joker more than anything. He's not terribly bright, but he brings joy and happiness to the family. He and Rosalie truly apply to the saying 'opposites attract'. Rosalie is a very cold and closed off person, while Emmett is loud and outgoing. But they complete each other and that's all that matters.**_

_**I wish I could find someone like that. Someone who could complete me, be my other half, be my soul mate. I hope I will find him someday.**_

_**It bothers my parents that I haven't found my mate. They are worried that I might end up being alone for all of eternity. Loneliness for a vampire is a bad thing; they become suicidal because of their loneliness. My parents worry that I might end up like that, even Rosalie worries.**_

_**I have yet to tell my family of my sexuality, I fear they will not treat me the same if I do tell them. I fear I will lose them if I tell them. I want to be sure that when I do tell them I know that they will not disown me, that they won't love me any less but until then, I shall keep my sexuality a secret and I will continue to quietly search for my mate, whoever and wherever he is.**_

ooooo

_**1962, Denali, Alaska**_

_**We're leaving. My family and I are going to a place called Forks, Washington. It has been seven whole years since we've lived with the Denali's and Carlisle thinks it's time we moved on.**_

_**Though everyone hid it, I knew they were disappointed by the fact that Tanya and I didn't end up together. I could've started something, faked it, but I couldn't do that to Tanya, I couldn't lead her on. So friendship was the limit and nothing more came from it which was fine by me.**_

_**The family leaves tomorrow morning. Most of our stuff has already been sent to our new home in Forks. I am yet to see the house, but from what I hear from Esmé, it is a beautiful three story home in the woodlands of Forks. That suits me and my family just fine, we do prefer woodlands more than town life, it's more private and people ask less questions, that's why the Denali's have lived in the same place for so long.**_

_**I'm both happy and sad to leave the Denali's. They have been absolutely wonderful to me and my family and I know that the Denali's will now be considered extended family to me. I can safely say that I love them all as if they were brothers and sisters.**_

_**I'm excited to be moving on to a new place. I feel that there will be more to expect in Forks, even if it is a small town. I feel like there is something big waiting for me in Forks… if only I knew what…**_

''

_**1962, Forks, Washington**_

_**The house is exquisite. It's absolutely breath-taking. It is indeed a three story building and it is very spacious. The best places (in my opinion) are the music room – that holds a beautiful piano that is specifically for me – and my bedroom.**_

_**We only just got here so and it has been a long trip… well as long as a trip for a vampire is. Carlisle has decided that we will look around the place, see what sort of animals are around and how far we can get in the woods. We're all quite parched and a good hunt never hurt anyone.**_

_**Rosalie and Emmett are… familiarising… themselves in their room… Something has to be done about privacy because I don't think I can stand seeing their very vivid sexual thoughts.**_

_**Maybe I'll just go play until the family is ready to leave.**_

.,.,.,.,.

I shut my journal and put it on the bookshelf in my room. In total I had 107 journals, 100 of them being from the time I was changed till now. The other seven are from my human years. I haven't looked at them in over them since after the change, I just didn't want to remember what it was like; it's too painful.

I got up from my table and went down to the music room. I began playing a song I'd learned many years ago, before I was changed. I'd written it myself, but I'd never been able to complete it. Even now I still get stuck at the same place, it's irksome!

"Edward," Carlisle said, tapping my shoulder gently. I looked up and smiled. I'd been so lost in the music I hadn't realised it was time to go.

"Yes?" I knew why he'd called; I'd heard it in his head.

"Where's the skinny one, it's time to go," Emmett asked. I rolled my eyes at my brother. No matter how many times I told him that I did not like being called 'the skinny one' he continued to call me it.

"Come then gigantor," I said. "Let us embark on a wondrous journey." Emmett scrunched up his nose.

"Lord, how old are you a thousand?" I rolled my eyes once more.

"Let's go Emmett!" Emmett chuckled but followed me out the house.

"We should stick together until we're used to the place," Esmé advised.

"Yes," Carlisle said. "I agree." He looked at me, Rosalie and Emmett and we nodded. We all began to run together in one direction. We quickly found some deer by a river. Carlisle nodded and we all crouched low, getting ready to attack.

Emmett and Rosalie were the first to attack. They grabbed one large buck and shared it. Esmé and Carlisle also got one and they too began to share. I finally also spotted one that I favoured and I pounced it and quickly sunk my teeth into its neck, sighing as the warm blood rushed into my mouth.

As I was enjoying the refreshing crimson liquid I was interrupted by a terrible stench that very much resembled a wet dog that had been rolling on the forest floor for way too long. I finally dropped the dead animal and looked up at my family. They too were scrunching their up their noses at the smell.

A growl came from behind us. We all turned. A gasp was let out by each family member as we saw the large beasts before us. They were shaped like wolves, but were much larger than wolves, probably as large as a horse. I'd never seen anything so magnificent in my life.

One of the large wolf-like animals stepped forward. I was more than surprised when I heard the creatures coherent (though in another language) thoughts fill my head. I looked at my family and found they were all wondering what these creatures were.

"Abraham, stop," a deep voice said. The wolf-thing that had stepped closer backed away. My family and I were amazed that the man could so easily command this beast.

The large animals made a path and a tall tanned man with long dark hair, dressed in animal skin stepped forward. He scrutinised me and my family for a long while.

"Who is leader of coven?" he asked, staring at me. I was too shocked to even move. His thoughts… he was calling us cold ones, but I didn't know how he knew that… unless he saw us hunt.

"That would be me," Carlisle said, stepping forward. The tanned man turned and glared at my father, hatred and disgust evident in his eyes.

"You are leeches?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Vampires! Is it what you are?"

"Yes. We are vampires."

"We, werewolves, shape-shifters," he pointed at the three other creatures. "We hunt and kill cold ones. We natural enemies."

"Oh." We were once more surprised. We had never heard of shape-shifters… that killed vampires.

"Your eyes. Not red. Why?"

"We don't feed on humans. We feed on animals." My father gestured to the three dead buck.

"Animals?" I could hear the surprised thoughts of the other beasts too.

"Yes. My family and I survive solely on animals."

"Family?"

"Yes, this is my family. This is my wife Esmé," he pointed to Esmé who smiled sweetly at the man, "That is my eldest son Edward," he pointed to me. "That's my other son, Emmett, he and Rosalie there are mates." The man looked at each of us slowly, analysing us.

"Hmm! You not feed on Quileute land."

"Quileute land?"

"Yes. This Quileute land."

"Oh… we had no idea."

"You not feed on Quileute land!"

"I understand. Where does it start? We don't want to make a mistake and cross the line if it will cause a problem." The man looked at us for a bit longer before turning to the wolf-thing he'd called Abraham. He said something in a language I didn't recognise. The large creature nodded then began to walk away.

"Follow Abraham, he show you Quileute border that you not cross. When finished, you come with him to La Push; you tell me why we not kill you." Carlisle nodded.

"Of course." The man turned and walked off followed by the two other werewolves. The one called Abraham disappeared behind a tree and came back a man; he too was tall, tanned with long dark hair.

"Follow," he said. We did as told. "This where white man land and Quileute land separate." We nodded. There was no sort of line indicating this separation but we nodded. "Stay that side of line." We moved to the 'white man land' and he moved to the Quileute side. "Follow." We walked alongside him as he showed us the 'line'. "Now you follow to La Push, speak to Ephraim; tell him why us not kill you."

"May we cross the border then?" Abraham growled. He thought Carlisle was insulting his intelligence.

"Cross border!" Carlisle nodded. We crossed the 'border' and followed Abraham till we reached some houses. Abraham led us to a little red house. "This Ephraim's home. He pack alpha and chief. You stand there." We walked to the place Abraham had pointed. There were large logs set in a circle and in the middle of the circle was a small hole filled with ash. We all figured this was where they had their fires.

The first tanned man we'd met walked out followed by four other men – including Abraham – then a few older men. They all snarled at us as they sat around the 'fire place'. My family stayed standing.

One of the older men said something to another of the four men. He nodded and turned to us.

"Sit," the man said. We sat down on one of the unoccupied logs. "I am Ephraim."

"My name is Carlisle Cullen," Carlisle said.

"Abraham tells me you feed on animals?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"Hmm… We will make a deal bloodsucker."

"A deal?"

"A settlement." Carlisle nodded.

"Of course." The man was quiet for a moment, thoughtful.

"First rule: you may not bite a human. If you do my pack or any pack that follows will have the right to start a war with your family." Carlisle nodded.

"Fair enough."

"Rule number two: you may hunt your animals anywhere else except on Quileute land." Carlisle nodded again. "If you cross the border and come onto Quileute land we will not hesitate to kill you."

"I see… Would that be all?" The man, Ephraim, looked at the other men. One of them said something in the strange language. Ephraim nodded then looked at us.

"The elders want to know if your coven has leeches with powers." Yet another surprise.

"How do you know of those?"

"We have to know these things. You are our natural enemies. We must learn about the enemy." Carlisle nodded.

"I see… Well Ephraim, only one person in my _family_ has a _gift_." Carlisle stressed the words family and gift.

"Who?"

"My eldest, Edward." He pointed to me.

"Oh. What gift?" he was thinking about how scrawny looking I was. It was insulting but I said nothing.

"He can read minds?" Ephraim looked at me thoughtfully. I couldn't understand his thoughts; they were in his own language.

"I see… no one else?" Carlisle shook his head.

"No."

"Fine."

"Is that all?"

"Yes. As from today Carlisle Cullen, you and your 'family' may not cross the border." Carlisle nodded once more. "Good. Now go. And remember, you bite a human and we declare war, you cross the border and we don't hesitate to kill."

"I understand. Thank you Ephraim." My family stood up and we made our way home, leaving the Quileute to themselves.

"Well that was interesting," Emmett said.

"They stink," Rosalie said scrunching up her nose.

"Don't be rude Rosalie," Esmé said.

"What? They do stink. Like wet dog and too much dirt."

"They can't help that. They don't like us very much."

"They hate us Es," Emmett said.

"It's understandable isn't it? They are our natural enemies."

"Why are you trying to defend them Esmé?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm not. I'm just saying."

"Whatever."

"Let's just make sure that we follow their rules," Carlisle said. "So there's no trouble." We nodded. "Promise you won't try and provoke them Emmett."

"Promise," Emmett said. It wouldn't be beneath him to do something like that, just to see what they would do.

"Good. Now then, I have to go see the hospital I'll be working in for the next few years. I'll see you later." We nodded and Carlisle left.

"I'll be in the music room," I said walking to the room. I sat down and began to play a random song that popped into my head as I thought about the strange Quileute wolves.

I could already tell that our stay here in Forks was going to be a very interesting one…

**To Be Continued…**

Well that was a rather long chapter… I know that I was skipping years and stuff and I'm sorry for that, but I just wanted to get it over and done with. I changed the years some, but I kept the year Rosalie was changed in.

I know I made Abraham and the other dude talk in broken English and Ephraim could speak proper English, but I figure that Ephraim would know how to speak the language as a necessity because he is pack leader and the chief but the rest of the pack didn't really need to coz they wouldn't have to communicate with 'white man'.

Also, I know I didn't mention the first man's name, but he was like meant to be second-in-command. I don't really know why I didn't have Ephraim with the pack. We can just say he was having a meeting with the elders or something.

Anywho…

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


	4. Sometimes I Just Want To Strangle You

**A/N:** Okay, so now it's Jacob's turn.

**WARNING:** this is going to be a bad chapter… I can feel it in my bones… but ah well… read on!

**NOTE:** ooooo time pass

"_**Anyone on the other end of the line"**_

**Disclaimer:** Not even when I'm sleeping in… on my sunken bed!

**Pale Beauty and the Dark Beast: Sometimes I Want To Strangle You**

**Present Time…**

Jacob didn't want to feel like he was a burden to anyone, he didn't want to feel like he was bringing everyone down, but it is how he felt. He felt like he was a bother to everyone, like he was ruining everyone's happiness with his angst.

He didn't want people around him to feel helpless, he didn't want them to feel depress and sad, he wanted them to be happy again, to live their own lives and not to always be around trying to help him live his. He just wanted them all to be… them.

So the year after he'd been attacked he decided to send Billy off to Rebecca's. Though at first Becca and Billy didn't liked the idea – they weren't really in speaking terms because of Rebecca's getting pregnant at a young age and moving to Hawaii with some surfer dude – but they finally agreed because they both figure it would be good for Jacob.

The next thing he did was throw a party, as much as he hated being around people because of his scars, he wanted to prove to his friends and family that he was okay, that he was fine even though he wasn't, even though he was dying inside. His plan had been quite successful, no one worried so much anymore though at times someone would come over and hang with him, though he'd spend most of the time trying to avoid the visitor.

Jacob didn't go out… at all. The pack did all the shopping for him and he was grateful for that. Emily came over sometimes to cook for him, even though he was capable, but he understood that they missed him and wanted to be with him, and she also – much to Jacob's dismay – forced him to sit with her in the back yard when the sun is out. He knew it was good for him, but he really wished she wouldn't do it.

The first few months after the attack had been bad for him. He'd been way withdrawn and he hadn't been the happy-go-lucky kid he'd been before the attack. Everyone was freaked about the attack, even more so when Sam had found Jacob unconscious in the bathroom. For days the pack had tried to track the leeches that had attacked Jacob but they couldn't get them and they had to give up when the trail had disappeared.

As the months went back Jacob had tried to put things together, try to be happy, but it was hard and so in the end he'd decided being alone would be better than having to make his family and friends suffer.

The second year had been a bit better. His nasty cuts had healed and all that was left were scars all over his face and body. Everyone tried to be normal about it, when they were over they didn't stare at him – they'd had practise – and they tried to keep things as normal as possible. But it would never be the normal; things would never be the same.

Emily was great though. She knew what it was like to be scarred. She knew what it was like to have people act awkwardly around you, to point and whisper behind your back. That's why Jacob preferred her company most of the time. She understood what he was going through; she knew what it was like.

For the six years after the attack, Emily was always there for Jacob. She made sure that he was comfortable and that he wasn't doing anything stupid. Emily was just a wonderful person who looked after Jacob as if he were her own child.

Emily was an angel sent from above, she was loving and kind, like the mother Jacob had lost. He loved her very much; even though sometimes all he wanted to do was shoot her… especially when she forced him out the house…

''

"Emily; please," Jacob begged, trying to stop himself from being pushed out the house. "I don't want to do this." it was a rare sunny day in Washington. Everyone around was enjoying the sunlight, all but Jacob. He much preferred to stay inside, whether it was a cold or hot day, but with Emily as a guardian there was no such chance.

"Stop being stubborn Jacob," Emily said, pushing forward as hard as she could, trying to get Jacob through the door. "Get-out!"

"No…" Jacob whined. "Please don't make me."

"You need sun Jacob. Look, it's a perfectly sunny day today, so rare in these parts, come on! You need this!"

"I don't need the sun."

"You need vitamin D Jacob."

"I need vitamin leave… me alone!"

"No!"

"Emily!"

"NO!"

"Please…"

"Out Jacob, get out or I will bite you again." Jacob sighed; he knew she was going to do it too. She'd done it twice before and in both times it had hurt like hell. Jacob stepped out of the house and Emily followed, locking the door so Jacob couldn't try to get in and shoving the key down her top then walking to the back yard with a triumphant smile on her face. "Isn't this nice?" She rolled her eyes when she saw Jacob pull on a hoody. "Jake!"

"I'm outside aren't I?" She sighed again.

"Honestly Jake? Take it off, you need some sunlight on your skin, take the hoody off."

"I need to get inside."

"The sun is good for you."

"No it's not. I could get cancer."

"Sure you could Jacob." Sarcasm on Emily's part.

"I need to pee."

"I'll look away." Jacob sighed and rolled his eyes. He looked up at the sky for a second then looked back at Emily.

"Okay, I came outside, now can we go inside?"

"Take off the hoody."

"Emily…"

"OFF!" Jacob sighed and pulled his hoody off as slowly as possible. The garment was finally off and Emily put her hand out. Jacob gave her the jacket reluctantly, pouting. "Now sit down and enjoy the sun." They both sat down on the grass. The house phone started ringing.

"Aren't you going to get that," Jacob asked when Emily made no move to go answer the phone.

"No, the machine will get it." Jacob sighed.

"Whatever… Why are you tanning anyway? You're already naturally tanned."

"I'm not tanning Jacob; I'm enjoying the warmth of the sun."

"Sure, sure."

"Just lie down and enjoy the sun Jake. I promise it won't hurt you." Jacob let out another sigh but lay down on his back with his hands behind his head and his knees pulled up.

The two of them lay on the ground in silence for another thirty minutes, both enjoying the warmth – though Jacob wouldn't admit it because Emily would want to do it more often than now.

"Can we go inside now?" Jacob asked, breaking the peaceful silence. "I think I'm getting sunburnt?" Emily rolled her eyes.

"Sure Jake. You've gotten yourself enough vitamin D for today."

"Whatever." They both got up walked to the porch. Emily unlocked the door and they walked inside.

"Want some lunch?"

"Whatever," Jacob said, grabbing his hoody and walking to his room and shutting _and locking_ his door. Emily sighed, shaking her head. She wished she could do more for the kid. She hated how he was so shelled up.

Emily walked to the kitchen and began making lunch for her and Jacob. He'd come out of the room eventually to come eat, or she'd just leave the food in the fridge like most times.

At some point during the day Jacob had come out of his room and had lunch but he'd gone straight back to his room. Emily had gone to her own house for a while to cook dinner for Sam and the pack then she'd gone back to Jake's to make his dinner.

As she was making the dinner the house phone started ringing again. Emily remembered that someone had tried to call earlier in the day and they hadn't called back. She turned the stove down a bit then answered the phone that was on the other side of the kitchen.

"Hello?" she answered.

"_**Emily?"**_ a gruff deep voice said. Emily smiled.

"Hi, Billy. JACOB IT'S BILLY!" Billy chuckled on the other end. Jacob came out his room wearing his hoody. Emily rolled her eyes. "Dinner's ready, come eat when you're done."

"Sure, sure." Jacob took the phone from Emily.

"_**Hey kid."**_

"Hey dad. How are you?"

"_**I'm good and you?"**_

"Better. I was just outside."

"_**Really?"**_

"Yeah…"

"_**That's great Jake… So how's everyone there?"**_

"Good. We're all great dad."

"_**I miss it there."**_

"You say that every time you call dad. I know you miss it here."

"_**How long's it been?"**_

"Three years since your last visit."

"_**That long?"**_

"Not so long dad."

"_**But it's still long."**_

"I guess…"

"_**Are you alright Jacob?"**_ Jacob sighed. Billy asked that every time he called. And he already knew the questions that were going to follow.

"Yes dad. I'm fine."

"_**You still with the pack?"**_

"Yes dad."

"_**With**__** them?"**_

"We all prefer it if I patrol alone. They don't like to share my memories. To painful."

"_**I see… Is Harry still looking after my tribe?"**_

"Yes dad. He is."

"_**Good. Rebecca and I are planning on coming to visit."**_

"Oh…"

"_**Yes. But I'm not sure when. Her surfer's entered some competition."**_

"Oh…"

"_**Rebecca wants to talk to you."**_

"Okay."

"_**Hey Jakie-bear,"**_ Rebecca said. He could tell she was smiling.

"Hey Becca, how are you?"

"_**Awesome and you?"**_

"I'm good too. How are my nieces and nephew?"

"_**They're good. They really wanna come visit their Uncle Jake."**_ Jacob was quiet. _**"I get that you're uncomfortable about it but really Jake… they've never met you. They have to meet you."**_

"I know Becca, just not now."

"_**Then when Jake? They gotta meet you. They'll love you just the same."**_

"Sure, sure."

"_**We're planning on coming in two months' time. Is that cool?"**_

"I can't stop you."

"_**Sol's coming too."**_

"Great…"

"_**So's Rachel. We'll all be there Jake. Rachel and I miss you so much."**_

"I know. I miss you guys too."

"_**We'll come and have a big happy family get-together thing. We'll do it on mom's birthday."**_

"Okay Beck." Emily tapped Jacob on the shoulder. He looked at her and she tapped her wrist and mouthed 'patrol'. Jacob nodded. "Um… hey Becca."

"_**Yeah…?"**_

"Um… I gotta go. I've got this shift."

"_**Oh… okay then. Well talk to you soon Jakie."**_

"Yeah Becks, later. Say hi to Sol and the kids."

"_**Will do bro. I love you."**_

"I love you too Becca. Bye." Jacob hung up and went to the kitchen.

"SO…" Emily asked as he sat down and began eating.

"So… what?"

"What did they say?"

"They said they were coming to visit for mom's birthday."

"Aw… That's in three months' time. I'll put a reminder so we can go shopping." Jacob raised an eyebrow. "So **I** can go shopping." He nodded.

"Cool." Jacob finished his dinner then got up and stretched. "Well… I gotta go Emz, I'll see you later okay?" Emily kissed Jacob's cheek then he walked out the house and phased.

**To Be Continued…**

**NEXT CHAPTER PLEASE!** This was horrible and disgusting and all of the above! But I couldn't do any better. I just had it coz I wanted to put something for Jake after he got attacked, but it went downhill from the word 'Go'. I'm sorry for this crappy chappy, I hope you don't give up on me.

Anywho…

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


	5. Finally!

**A/N:** Thank you for reviews, alerts and favourite and just plain reading this… anywho… on with it then… *insert big smile here*

**NOTE:** _**'thoughts'**_

The whole pack is made which means Leah, Seth, Brody and Collin are there too. (I just like it better when the whole pack's made… just saying)

**NB:** When we get to **Present Time** I'll be using 2012

**Timeline **(for the story)**:**

**Edward:**

Born: June 20, 1845 in London, England (just go with it)

Changed: 1862 at 17 in Chicago, Illinois

In **Present Time** will be: 167 years (but will look 17)

**Jacob:**

Born: January 14, 1987 in La Push, Washington

Attacked: 2004 at age 17 in La Push, Washington

In **Present Time** will be: 25 (but will look 17/18-ish)

**Disclaimer:** Um… yeah… no

**Pale Beauty and the Dark Beast: Finally!**

**40 Years Ago**

**Current Cullen Family Members:**

**Carlisle Cullen**

**Esmé Cullen (Esmé Anne Platt)**

**Edward Cullen (Edward Anthony Mason Jr.)**

**Rosalie Hale-Cullen (Rosalie Lillian Hale)**

**Emmett Cullen (Emmett Dale McCarthy)**

**Alice Cullen (Mary Alice Brandon)**

**Jasper Hale (Jasper Whitlock)**

''

_**1972, Forks Washington**_

_**Alice is just a bundle of energy. She's very enthusiastic about everything. Her and her mate Jasper joined the family seven years ago. She had a vision of her and a certain man – Jasper – joining a family of 'vegetarians' – us.**_

_**Alice and Japer are the only two other people in the family with gifts. Alice can see the future, though it is uncertain considering it can be changed and Jasper can feel and manipulate emotions… in technical terms, he's an 'empathist' (Emmett said it!).**_

_**Like Rosalie and Emmett, Jasper and Alice are completely different. While Alice is the bubble of energy Jasper is more cool, calm and collected. They are a great addition to the family though.**_

_**Alice, upon her arrival had completely redecorated the house. She'd knocked down the wall that separated the living room and the music room, declaring that the piano was too beautiful to be hidden behind a wall… lovely isn't she?**_

_**After mere days Alice had completely changed the house and made it into something more 'modern'. It's all alright with us just as long as she doesn't try to do anything weird, and with Alice weird could be anything from a chamber of doom (which has been suggested) to a 'white room' (an empty room painted all white, for what? I have no clue).**_

_**We're moving again soon. Alice has already re-decorated the house in Maine. We leave in two days. The move is nothing big though, I've done it many times before, I'm over it; so is everyone else… but Alice. Alice can't wait to see all the other places we've lived in over the years. She's very excited. But that's just Alice.**_

_**I'm actually kind of sad that I'm leaving. I'd hoped that maybe this time I would find my mate, but I was wrong once again. I didn't find him. It's okay though, I'll wait for him. And yes, I am yet to tell my family of my sexuality though I think Alice knows because she did make a rather interesting comment about some boy we saw in town when she dragged me to go help her pick new clothes.**_

_**If she does know though, she hasn't said anything, nor has she thought it. But she might be hiding. She's getting good at hiding her thoughts which actually sort of bothers me. But what the heck, it doesn't much matter so long as she still loves me as I am.**_

_**I hope I find my mate soon. I am getting restless. I've been roaming around this world alone for too long, 110 years plus the seventeen human years is too long. I need a mate, and soon or else I might go crazy and become suicidal which I do not want.**_

_**Ah well… whoever he is, wherever he is, I hope I find him soon. I really need to find him…**_

''

**3 Years Ago**

_**2009, Forks, Washington**_

_**We're back in Forks. I once again have that unexplained feeling. It's like I know something is going to happen, I just don't know what it is. Since Ephraim is no longer alive, we're going to have to go to La Push to renew the treaty. We're all nervous about it, but we know they won't do anything to us.**_

_**Ephraim died a few years back but his son, William, is the chief now… Well no, Harry Clearwater is acting-chief. Apparently William left about eight years ago and he's only coming back to discuss the treaty with. We're going to go there, to renew the treaty. It's a bit scary, but we'll live… I hope…**_

''

My family and I made their way to the border. We were all nervous but we sucked it up. We had to deal with this and get over it. When we got there a wolf was waiting for of, ready to escort us to the meeting place.

As we made our way to the little 'fireplace' at the little red house, I was greeted by a heavenly scent. The most amazing scent I'd ever smelt in my entire life. It wasn't like the scent of a singer, it was more… I don't know. I couldn't explain it. But it was an amazing scent that I quickly grew addicted to.

Mistakenly, I took a deep breath in, trying to get more of the scent, trying to find where the scent was coming from. I was more than surprised to learn that it was coming from the little red house that Ephraim used to reside in.

'_**What are you doing?'**_ Rosalie asked, scowling. They were all looking at me strangely. It was understandable. All they could smell was wet dog and too much earth, but I, all I could smell now was the heavenly scent.

I shook my head at my family. The others didn't comment further because we'd reached the meeting place. I could tell who the tribe elders were and who the wolves were. There were more wolves now, about nine of them, and one of them was female which was surprising.

"William Black," Carlisle said, as a way of greeting. The man in the wheelchair nodded.

"Carlisle Cullen," he said. Carlisle nodded. We all sat down at the log that was clearly reserved for us. "We are here to discuss the treaty."

"Yes."

"Right… So far the treaty says you may not hunt in our lands, you may not cross the border and you may not bite a human or else we have war." Carlisle nodded.

"Yes. It says that."

"Well we're keeping it that way." Carlisle nodded.

"Of course. We also wanted you to know that we have two more people that have joined our family. Alice and Jasper. They both have gifts. Alice is a Seerer and Jasper is can feel and manipulate emotions." William grunted.

I lost the conversation at some point and began sniffing the air – quite subtly in case my family notices it again – trying to find where the scent was strongest. I looked around the please quickly and found that the scent was strongest in the house, which meant the owner was currently in there.

I wanted so badly to find out whom the scent belonged to but they were in the house and I couldn't very well get up and go inside to find the owner. The door to the house opened and the scent just about knocked me to the ground. It was just so… divine.

"Edward?" I looked up to find my family standing and ready to leave. I shook my head and got up, reading everyone's minds and finding that… Oh my! I'd just groaned… in pleasure… and they all heard it!

I got up quickly and righted myself, clearing my throat. Thank goodness I'd lost the ability to blush years ago otherwise I would've been beet red at that moment.

"Thank you for your time William," Carlisle said. he knew that even if he did put his hand out for a shake, William would not return the gesture, so Carlisle nodded and we all turned to leave – escorted by a wolf of course.

When we crossed the border and were a little away from the wolves my family turned and looked at me in shock.

"What on earth was that?"

"What was what?" I asked. I figured acting dumb about it would work, but it didn't, they were all confused about my actions.

"You moaned Edward, and we could smell your arousal," Rosalie screeched. "Are you fucken off your head? Those are damn wolves. What, over there, would make you aroused?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh don't act dumb Edward. We all heard you! They could probably smell it too. You're such an idiot! What the hell is wrong with you anyway?"

"Nothing is wrong with me!"

"Oh really? Then why the fuck were you sniffing the air and moaning like that? Did you even hear what was being discussed or were you too busy staring holes into the Black home?" I was surprised by that. I guess I hadn't been subtle enough.

"Leave be Rosalie."

"Oh don't give me that Mason! You fucken embarrassed us in front of those damn dogs! Are you loopy in the head or something? Maybe this not having a mate thing has finally gone to your head. Maybe you've gone crazy because honestly, I don't know what could've turned you on in that place."

"Leave me be Rosalie, please."

"You're so weird. Honestly you are!" I glared at her. She always said, every time. She used to say it just because I wasn't attracted to her and still she says it.

"Why? Because I'm not attracted to you? Huh? Is that it? Well Miss Hale, let me tell you that not all of us are attracted to superficial blondes who are bitter and cold hearted!"

"Excuse me?"

"Yes. I am not attracted to you Rosalie. Get over it. I'm sure you have plenty of men lusting over you everywhere you go. You don't need me to be one of them." I didn't mean for it to sound so bitter, it just came out so.

"Well excuse me if men find me attractive Edward. It's not really my fault! You should just get off whatever high horse you're on and find a fucken mate and be with her."

"Maybe I don't want a mate Rosalie. Maybe I prefer to be alone."

"Oh please, who are you trying to fool? Everyone wants somebody and right now you have nobody and at the rate you're going you'll have nobody and it'll all be on you."

"Maybe I haven't found the right person." I tried to change my words slightly so instead of saying him, I said 'right person'. Alice beside me gasped. She'd just had a vision. I quickly turned to her and she was looking at me with something close to disgust. I hoped it wasn't disgust, I hoped it was something else.

"What did you see?" Jasper asked her gently. Alice shook her head.

'_**Are you?'**_ she asked in thought. _**'Homosexual I mean? Are you… gay?'**_ I nodded. She nodded too. _**'It's okay with me Edward. But… but some don't share the same view. Rosalie… Emmett… and Jasper too. They… the times they're from… Carlisle and Esmé will be surprised but they won't judge…"**_ I nodded again.

"What are you two discussing?" Rosalie asked.

"Nothing," Alice said. I decided now was better than any to tell my family about my true sexuality. I figured this is what Alice must have seen, so it was going to happen, might as well get it over with.

"Actually, it is something," I said. "Something very important. It's the reason me and my biological father didn't get along."

"What is it dear?" Esmé asked with motherly worry.

"I…" I breathed in deeply, catching the scent in the air. It somehow gave me strength to continue with my confession. "I'm gay."

"What?" the others – but Alice – asked.

"Homosexual, gay… That's why I have yet to find a mate, because my mate will be male." I could feel the disgust radiate through Jasper, he and Emmett were thinking of all the camping trips we had, taking our clothes off in front of each other and all that.

"Whow, whow, whow," Emmett said. "Your… you're a fairy?" I flinched at the term, but nodded. "So what? Have you been secretly checking us out or something? Is that why you didn't like Esmé, coz you had some sick crush on Carlisle?"

"No Emmett, that wasn't it? And I didn't 'check you out' either."

"You're a fag! How do we know that what you're saying is true?"

"Because it is true. I consider you my brother Emmett, I would never-."

"I don't have fags for brothers. You aren't my brother!"

"Em-."

"You're sick!" Rosalie snarled. "I always knew there was something wrong with you. Now I know what it is! Faggot! Come on Emmett, let's go." She began to walk away.

"I'm coming too," Jasper said. He too glared at me with disgust then he left with Rosalie and Emmett.

"We'll talk to them love," Esmé said. "Don't worry." I nodded at my mother and forced a smile onto my face. "It'll be alright, I promise." I nodded once more and Esmé and Alice left too. I turned and looked at Carlisle.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he asked.

"I… I didn't want you to be disgusted by me."

"Why would I be Edward? You're my son and I love you regardless of what your sexuality is." I smiled at my father.

"Thank you Carlisle." He smiled.

"Come home when you're ready." I nodded and thanked my father. He walked away too though I was alright with it because I knew he was alright with my sexuality.

I sighed and walked to a large rock by the border. I jumped onto the rock and sat down, looking over La Push, faintly smelling the scent that had gotten me into this mess. But for whatever reason, I just couldn't find myself to hate the owner of the scent, instead, I found that I was… but no, I didn't even know who owned the scent.

I sat on that rock for three hours before I decided it was time for me to go home. There was no one home when I got there, but I was alright with that. I went up to my room and locked myself in there for the rest of the day.

''

**Present Time**

_**2012, Forks Washington**_

_**Its three years later and still I have not found the owner of the scent. The scent is usually strong when the sun is out. I sit at the rock every chance – no, I sit at that rock every single day, whether it's raining or the sun is shining brightly. I'm addicted to the scent; I'm addicted to the owner of the scent even though I have yet to meet them. I want to meet the owner so badly it hurts.**_

_**Carlisle thinks the scent belongs to my mate. But… But could my mate really be in La Push, in the home of our natural enemies? I don't know. But honestly, I don't care, so long as I meet my mate sometime soon. I can't stand this being deprived of my mate, I want to meet him, meet him soon…**_

_**Over the three years Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper have accepted that I am 'gay'. The boys understand that I am not attracted to them – I hardly pay them any mind I'm too busy at the rock or with school. They apologised for their reaction and I have forgiven them. I thank Alice and Esmé for making them understand. They too were a great help.**_

_**Our family is once more happy and I'm glad for that. I hated the rift that my confession had caused. But now things are better, not quite normal, but better.**_

_**It's late, well not for me, around this time I'm usually at my rock, so I'm leaving soon. The whole family's worried about the fact that I spend so many hours sitting on that rock doing nothing but sniffing the air and looking around for the owner of the scent, who could be my mate.**_

''

I shut my journal and put it in the bookshelf that housed all my journals from over the years. There were quite a lot of them now, a whole bookcase filled with my journals. I know I probably over did the journal thing, but writing – along with playing the piano and now going to the rock – is my stress reliever. I looked at my journal for a moment then decided to take it with me.

I went downstairs and found the family in the kitchen. For most it might be weird that a coven of vampires are in the kitchen when they can't eat, but for my family it's a normal thing. We try to act as normal as possible.

"I'm off," I said, walking past the kitchen and went to my piano and got some empty music sheets*.

"You aren't going to give up are you?" Alice asked.

"No. Not until I meet him." It was still awkward for my family when I mentioned a 'him' or 'he' when talking about my mate. They were getting used to it though, I was just glad that the hateful thoughts were over.

"Where are you taking the journal and music sheets?" Esmé asked.

"I might write something, I might get inspired." Esmé nodded.

"Have fun." I nodded and walked out the house and made my way to my rock but before I could get there I was met by a wolf, it wasn't one of the usual's, it was the female, Leah I think it was.

'_**Bloodsucker,'**_ she growled.

'_**Leave him Leah,'**_ Sam's voice said.

'_**What? Why?'**_

'_**He won't do anything,'**_ Jared thought.

'_**He doesn't bother us. He just sits on the rock and does nothing,'**_ Paul thought.

'_**And you let him?'**_ Leah asked in thought. _**'How do you know he isn't trying to find our secrets or something?'**_

'_**He would've done something by now,'**_ Sam thought._** 'He's been coming here since… that day at the meeting.'**_

'_**What? The day he…'**_

'_**Yeah…'**_

'_**Oh… I see… Well if he tries anything funny, I'll kill him.'**_

'_**That's what we said,'**_ Jared thought._** 'But he has yet to do something crazy.'**_

'_**Aha, fine… well, we should head home right?'**_

'_**Yeah…'**_ Sam thought._** 'Our shifts over.'**_ I was confused by this. They're shifts lasted till way past midnight. Why was today different? I didn't ask of course, that was the main rule, I shut up and sit on my rock and they do their thing.

'_**Night guys.'**_

'_**Good night Leah,'**_ the men on shift said. The place went quiet, the only sound coming from nature itself. But then I smelt it, the sweet heavenly scent that was the reason why I was on this rock every night.

'_**I hate this,'**_ a beautiful voice, that instantly got my attention, said. _**'I hate this so much! Why the fuck am I even out here. I just want to go home and… and lock myself away. Yeah… that would be nice. Why does Rebecca want to come here with her kids and husband, does she want to scare them away or something? Ah fuck it, this sucks.'**_ The voice went quiet. I breathed in deeply and felt my eyes roll back. The scent was so strong, so good.

I stood up on my rock, trying to get a better view, trying to find the owner of the scent. I kept looking, the scent getting stronger and stronger till…

'_**What is that smell? Where is it coming from? Gotta find that smell. It smells so good. It smells so amazing…'**_ I looked around, trying desperately to find the smell too. Where was it coming from? I wanted to pull the hair off my scalp from sheer frustration. I needed to find that scent.

I hopped off the rock, leaving my things, and walked up and down the border, trying to locate the scent. Where the hell was it coming from?

'_**There!'**_ The rock! I quickly ran to the rock and hopped on, looking around desperately. Then it hit me like a bag of bricks, the sweet scent that was driving me crazy with longing. I gasped as I saw what the scent belonged to.

No… it couldn't be right. The scent couldn't belong to a… a…

'_**Bloodsucker!'**_ the werewolf growled. But for some odd reason it didn't sound angry, it sounded almost… almost relieved.

"Who are you?" I asked the wolf. It was beautiful, the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. He had beautiful russet fur and it was thick, I could just imagine myself running my fingers through that thick fur. I heard myself let out a moan, my slacks a bit tight. The wolf whimpered. It was amazing how an innocent thought could turn so… sensual.

'_**You're a vampire.'**_

"I know."

'_**But why do you smell so good?'**_

"No. you smell good. I've been waiting for you for three years. I smelt your scent for the first time three years ago."

'_**I smelt yours too. I was in the house when you and your family came. You… you were looking at the door. I was standing behind it, trying to hide.'**_

"Why would you hide?" the wolf looked down, almost as if sad. It broke my heart to see the wolf look like that.

'_**I'm hideous. I'm a monster.'**_

"Never, you're beautiful."

'_**Don't you see the scars? All these furless lines, scars vampire.'**_

"I think they are beautiful, like picturesque designs." The wolf scoffed.

'_**Are you loopy?'**_ I smiled.

"No, I tell the truth. I think you're absolutely breath-taking. Please… let me see you in human form." The wolf looked down almost shyly.

'_**I can't.'**_ I frowned.

"Why not?"

'_**I sort of didn't bring extra pants to wear.'**_ Yet another innocent line that turned sensual.

"You can borrow my pants."

'_**Your skinny compared to me.'**_

"I'm skinny compared to a lot of people."

'_**Are you the one they call Edward Cullen?'**_ I nodded.

"Yes, why?"

'_**I figured. You can hear my thoughts.'**_ I nodded once more.

"Who are you? You weren't at the meeting, you were in the house."

'_**My name is Jacob Black.'**_

"William's son?" He nodded his large wolf head.

'_**Yeah, but most people know him as Billy.'**_

"Billy…"

'_**Yeah…'**_

"Why did he leave?"

'_**I asked him to move to Hawaii with my sister.'**_

"Why?"

'_**I was depressing him.'**_

"How?"

'_**After I got attacked I sorta withdrew and I was depressing everyone. So I made him move to Hawaii with my sister. They didn't like it at first but now they're happy about it.'**_

"Hmm… I see. You said you were attacked?"

'_**Yeah… eight years ago.'**_

"Who?"

'_**Vampires.'**_

"Oh. Do you know them?" the wolf shook it's head.

'_**They wore Victorian clothing, that's all I know.'**_ Victorian clothes? It couldn't be.

"Did they mention names?"

'_**Jane… Alec… Santiago… But yeah… it doesn't matter. They ran away before the pack could get them.'**_ the Volturi! What was the Volturi doing in Forks?

"I see… But why don't you run now? Aren't you afraid that I'll do the same thing?"

'_**I don't know. Should I be afraid?'**_

"No."

'_**You don't scare me Edward, you… I don't know, I sorta like you I guess.'**_ I loved the sound of my name in his thoughts; I imagined what it would be like to hear it from his lips.

"You don't scare me either. Please change back to your human form; I would very much like to meet you."

'_**Maybe another time, when I have pants.'**_

"When will this next time be? I really want to see you in human form soon. I might go crazy if I don't." the wolf made a sound similar to a scoff.

'_**Oh please. You'll be fine. You've survived three years right?'**_

"I've already tasted the fruit Jacob, now I must have it all." He rolled his eyes.

'_**Cheesy fucker too.'**_ I chuckled.

"I'm poetic, not cheesy."

'_**Save it for Shakespeare.'**_ I laughed out right this time.

"Of course."

'_**Anyway… I think I should be heading back. I usually don't stay out this long anyway; Emily will wonder where I am. Later leech.'**_ I smiled at the wolf.

"Till whenever Jacob." He nodded then turned and ran off. I sat down on the rock with a sigh. I took my journal out and opened it on a blank page. I stared down at the page for a moment then began sketching vigorously and before I knew it, I had a sketched of a certain russet wolf I'd just met.

I smiled at my work. Beneath the sketch I wrote 'Jacob Black in Wolf Form' the shut my journal. I took my music sheets and like with the sketch I began working on the music.

It was three when I finally came back to the world of the living. I'd written seven pages of music already and I was finally hit by writers block. I packed up my things and hopped off the rock and ran home to go and play the music I'd written and all the way home all I could think was _**'Jacob Black, Jacob Black, Jacob Black…'**_

**To Be Continued…**

*I know zilch about music, so please forgive me if the papers aren't called music sheets…

So there you have it, another chapter. Better than the last one. And check it, they met! So now I'm stuck… should I make this story an imprinting story? I mean, I could make it a none imprinting and sort of thing of something else that could make them mates – like in 'Is My Love Not Enough – or I could make it an imprinting story… only you can decide.

And another thing… Bella… should I add her in this story? Like normally I sort of want Bella in the stories, it just would be a 'Twific' without Bella you know. But I mean, the story will work without her, but I it would be nice to have her, but once again, you decide.

And one more thing… the mpreg thing. I don't know if I want it in this story. I feel like I'm overdoing it coz I have like three other stories that are (or will be) mpreg. So I'm not sure if I want it in this story, or if it'll work with the way this story is heading. But yeah… I'm leaving it all to you as the readers to decide.

Anywho…

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


	6. Found Him!

**A/N:** Thank you for reviews, alerts and favourite and just plain reading this… anywho… on with it then…

**NB:** When we get to **Present Time** I'll be using 2012

**Timeline **(for the story)**:**

**Edward:**

Born: June 20, 1845 in London, England (just go with it)

Changed: 1862 at 17 in Chicago, Illinois

In **Present Time** will be: 167 years (but will look 17)

**Jacob:**

Sorry about this guys but I've changed my mind about Jake's age. I think I like it better when he's 18 instead of 25, so...

Born: January 14, 1994 in La Push, Washington

Attacked: 2007 at age 14 in La Push, Washington (which means he was attacked 4 years ago)

In **Present Time** will be: 18

Really sorry if it confuses you... But I know you still love me right *Jake's pouty face*

**Disclaimer:** Um… yeah… no

**Pale Beauty and the Dark Beast: Found Him**

**Present Day**

_**2012, Forks, Washington**_

_**My word but he is absolutely beautiful. I'm not sure what he looks like in human form quiet yet, but I know he will be as beautiful as he is in wolf form. He's just... I can't even put it in proper words!**_

_**I can't stop smiling. Every time I think about my beautiful wolf, I just want to squeal like a love struck school girl. It's just... He's absolutely amazing! I can tell that he's going to be wonderful, I don't know how, but he will be!**_

_**I can't even stop thinking about him! My beautiful wolf, Jacob Black.**_

_**I can't get over how comfortable he made me feel, how comfortable I felt around him which most likely means the same thing but still! It was like, for the first time in my life I felt content, like everything was right in the world.**_

_**I want to be with Jacob again as soon as possible. I am going to go back to my boulder soon. I will sit there and wait for however long it takes to see him in human form.**_

_**I want to meet him, to see him so badly. And I will, I will camp out on that boulder again until I can see him in human form!**_

''

Edward shut his journal and pleaced it on his piano. He began to play the piano, perfecting his music that he'd written after meeting Jacob. He imagined the warmth that had radiated off the young wolf. The way the wolf smelt, the way his voice had sounded in his mind. Jacob was a beautiful wolf indeed, but that just wasn't enough for Edward, he wanted to see all of Jacob, not just his wolf, but his human form too. He wanted to see Jacob in all his glory.

Edward's face broke into a grin again as he played. The wolf was magnificent! He was just so beautiful! Edward wished he could've seen the boy, seen him in human form, but the boy had had nothing to wear, he would've been naked in front of Edward. He would've...

Edward felt his lower regions awaken as he thought about what a naked Jacob would look like. His fantasies were limited though because he hadn't seen the wolf in human form, so he couldn't exactly have an acurate fantasy about his wolf. He cursed his bad luck but then shook his head and continued to work on music.

Edward spent hours – a stupid smirk on his face – working on the music. He liked it so far, but it wasn't satisfying enough. He felt that it was missing something, like it wasn't quiet there yet. He sat at his piano and stared at the many sheets before him, willing inspiration to come to him. But when nothing came he sighed and let it go. He'd wait till he'd met Jacob in person to continue.

Edward got up from his chair and stretched. He didn't need to but it was a habit and it reminded him of his human years, no matter how much it hurt to think about them. He stilled longed to feel his heart beat, to grow older, grow a beard; grow anything! But he would never grow, this was it.

'.

I made my way downstairs and went to the kitchen. I sat down on one of the bar stools. The rest of the family was standing around having a chat; Alice and Esmé were carrying cups of coffee that they weren't planning on drinking. If anyone had walked in they'd think we were a normal family… we were… to a certain extent of course.

I was smirking to myself as I got up and began to make my own cup of coffee, which was one thing I could successfully make… well at least that's what I thought because really, I didn't have a human who could taste it… well I did have a human… but I just had to wait for a while till he was here… with me.

I carried on making my coffee and when it was done I sat back at my place, wrapping my fingers around the steaming cup. The tips of my fingers heated up but only slightly, it was more a tingly type feeling rather then actual heating up.

I wondered if Jacob was as hot as wolves are supposedly supposed to be. It would be nice to feel warmth, feel _his_ warmth.

"You keep grinning and it's irritating," Rosalie said with a scowl on her face. My smile only grew since my sister had just reminded me of why I was smiling in the first place. I couldn't help it! Thinking about Jacob made me smile. I couldn't wait to see him again.

"He's happy Rose, leave him alone," Alice chirped. I smiled at my youngest sister. She was the one that knew me better then everyone else, she understood me, well, my emotions. "So what has gotten you so happy anyway?" I shrugged as I stood up and walked to the sink. I poured my coffee down the drain and rinsed the cup and placing it in the drying wrack.

"I'm going to be out all day," I finally said.

"Where to exactly?" I shrugged. Anywhere to occupy my time till I went to see Jacob.

"Don't know yet, just out."

"You start school in two days," Esmé reminded me.

"Of course. Did you want me to get you anything?"

"Well actually, if you aren't too busy, would you go to the shops and get more milk." I nodded. Esmé loved cooking, despite the fact that she had no one to taste it. It was just her thing... her stress reliever. Most of the time, she gave the food away, but if it was the first time she was making a certain recipe she'd just throw it away because she didn't trust it.

"Anything else?"

"No, that's it."

"Okay. Well I'll be leaving now then."

"Alright." I was about to walk out the kitchen when a vision from Alice stopped me.

_**Edward is in bed with a blurry figure. Bed covers tangle with limbs, hands explore, mouths kiss, tongues taste. Edward is on top of the blurred figure, his legs stradeling the larger - possibly, probably - male. They are kissing hungrily, having no care for anything else around them. Suddenly the blurred male switchs the two of them over so he is now lying on Edward. The figure bucks forward, placing one of Edward's legs on his shoulder. Edward throws his head back in pure ecstasy; he is gripping the figure's large biceps as the male above him keeps up his movement. The blurred figure whispers something into Edward's ear and that's all it takes before Edward cries something out, the something probably being the other male's name, while the male archs his back and pushed hard into Edward. A few moments pass then the blurred male bends down and kisses Edward passionately before moving away and plopping down on the bed beside Edward, wrapping an arm around the copper haired male and pulling him close. An 'I love you' is shared before both boys shut they're eyes and one of them is whisked away to lalaland while the other lies in bed motionless.**_

Alice blinked and looked at me for a long moment, her expression unreadable, her thoughts freakishly silent then suddenly she started laughing. She actually laughed. Not just the usual Alice-giggles, but a full blown, 'rolling-on-the-floor' laugh. I assume that if we could still produce tears she'd have them running down her face from the laughing she was doing. She was even pointing while she laughed. She was mocking me!

How could she? How could she laugh at me like that?! How could she just laugh and point and... She was turning it into some hilarious JOKE!

"I don't see what's so funny," I growled glaring at her while she continued to laugh; she was even bent over, clutching her stomach and hitting her knee laughing. I didn't see the joke in the matter. It wasn't funny!

"I just-," she continued laughing hard, "-I just-," she took a deep breath to try and control her laughter but failed miserably. I glared at my so-called sister. I don't understand why this was so funny to her! She just watched me and Jacob at it! She should be ashamed about it, not laughing her head off!

After a few more laughs Alice finally controls herself and she let out a sigh and a small giggle.

"I never took you for much of a bottom," she said. I glared at her. How could she just ask something like that...? Out loud too! Right in front of, not only, our parents but also our could-be-might-not-really-be homophobic siblings?!

"What's that?" Esme asked. The question only caused my 'dear' sister to laugh once again.

"I will not bottom Alice!" I hissed at her. I was not a bottom! I was naturally very dominant; I liked to be in control of things. Call me a control freak if you want, but I can't not be in control. I tend to freak out if I'm not the one who's making things happen, controlling the outcome of things. It unnerves me not knowing how something might term out.

"I know what I saw Edward. You, my dear brother, are going to be the puppy's bitch."

"Language," Esme said with a frown. She then realised what Alice had just said and turned to me with a raised eyebrow.

"Its nothing," I said with a sigh. "Alice is just being disgusting."

"I'm being disgusting?" Alice asked in faux-shock. She knew she was being disgusting! "How so brother?"

"You're conjuring up stories!"

"I had a vision!"

"Vision my ass!"

"Language!" Esme scolded again.

"I'm sorry." Alice only smirked impshly. I knew she was about to say something that'd probably tick me off no end because that is exactly how my dear baby sister is, she does things like this to irritate me.

"Don't worry Eddie; you looked like you were enjoying it." There it was! That one liner that pissed me off.

"Alice-."

"Can we maybe _not_ talk about Edward's sexual life here?" Rosalie asked. I looked at her, her expression was unreadable... and so was her mind. I looked at her wearily. She was probably going to plot something that would embarress the hell out of me. "You were leaving?"

"Yes." I sighed. "Oh, Esme, how desperate are you for that milk?"

"I'll be baking tomorrow," Esme replied.

"Alright. Bye then."

"Bye sweetheart." She looked at me with worried eyes and I could hear her thinking about my 'predicament of not being in control in [my] relationship with [my] wolf'. I smiled reassuringly at her then left the house.

ooooo

I stood at the dairy isle and glared down at the different types of milk. Why did humans have to be so damn picky? What ever happened to the simple days where there was one type of milk and it was normal milk from a cow, not this 2-percent or skimmed nonsence that humans had now! Dumb humans and their damned different milk.

Alright, fine. So maybe most of my annoyance came from that damned vision Alice had. I mean honestly, I was trying not to react to it, but I couldn't not. I am a natural controller, I don't like when things don't go my way. Maybe it's a disease or something. Either way, the whole losing the control in my relationship with Jacob was sort of stressing me out.

Maybe it wasn't so much the losing control bit, but the fact that I seemed to be okay with the idea of letting Jacob have his way with me. I don't bottom, never thought of myself as someone who'd receive rather then give in a relationship, but now, with Jacob, I had this sort of... need to bottom, to allow myself to be taken, let him fill me and me feel him moving within my-

"Do you need some help sir?" I looked at the blonde girl who worked at the supermarket. From what I could read in her mind she'd been looking at me for a while and I'd looked quite pissed - which I was - so she'd thought maybe I was having trouble picking milk - which, again, I was - so she came to help... and possibly earn a date - as if!

I smiled at the blonde, not much emotion in it though since her thoughts were traveling to unwanted teritory. I shook my head and looked back at the milk before answering with a simple, "No, thank you."

I grabbed the full cream milk and walked away from the girl and to the cashier who was having disturbing thoughts about me. I tried in every way to ignore the woman and paid for the milk then rushed out the supermarket and got into my car and decided to go home. I was just going to leave the milk and car then run to my boulder.

When I got to the house I found that it was empty. There was a note at the kitchen table that infromed me that the whole family went for a hunt and Carlisle was at work. I put the milk in the fridge then went upstairs to change clothes and leave for the boulder. I quickly got changed and waisted no time in leaving the house and ran to the boulder. I got up onto it and sat down, waiting for night and for my wolf to come.

ooooo

It was close to midnight when I finally smelt him, deep earth and frash rain. I sat up abruptly and looked towards the place that his scent was coming from the most. I finally spotted him. I wished I could run my hands through that thick russet fur just to feel its texture, and feel the warmth beneath that thick fur.

Hopping off the boulder I walked to the boarder and sat down on my side of the boarder. My wolf stopped behind a tree and I heard a pop sound then rustling then a zipper being zipped up. A bit more shuffling came after, then a sigh then nothing.

I waited patiently for my wolf to appear from the darkness of the shadow, but he didn't. His heart was hammering loudly, but I loved the sound of it, loved hearing the blood rush through his veins. I hungered for him in a way I never did for any human's blood.

"Jacob?" I called gently after waiting a few more moments.

"You won't like what you see," he whispered, but with my acute hearing heard him fine.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm scarred Edward, you won't like what you see." I sighed. Why was he so worried about looking like a monster when he was standing – well hiding from – one?

"You don't know that."

"I do."

"Jacob, please..." A twig broke as the boy stepped forward; he paused for a moment then he stepped away from the shadows.

I let out a gasp as I caught sight of him. I saw tears sprout in his eyes as he backed away, his mind screaming 'I knew it'. I was confused by his thoughts for a moment then it dawned on me. He thought I gasped because I thought he was a monster. He thought that I thought that he was ugly. But I would never, I could never. He was… he was absolutely breath-taking. He has to have been the most beautiful person I'd ever set my eyes on.

"Jacob..."

"I knew it! I knew you'd hate me! I told you I was ugly! I told you!" I didn't even think about what I was doing, I just blindly crossed the invisible boarder and rushed to Jacob. I didn't even contemplate what I was doing; I just wrapped my arms around my wolf, holding him close.

"You are not ugly Jacob. I gasped because I saw the true version of beauty Jacob. You are absolutely breath-taking, love. You are perfection, the epitome of true beauty."

My body shivered slightly as Jacob's warmth seeped through my clothes, through my skin and to the very core of my bones. It felt so amazing, the best feeling I'd ever felt. It was like fire was coursing through my veins as I stood there, my arms wrapped tightly around Jacob's firm body, the heat from his body coming in in waves. I felt... I felt alive!

I pulled back only slightly and looked at him, looking at his face, his strong jawline, his dark russet skin, his cropped dark hair, his chocolatey brown eyes...

"Heaven's your beautiful," I whispered to the wolf.

"I told you to save it for Shakespeare," he grumbled though a small smile graced his deliciously thick lips. I laughed.

"You inspire me Jacob."

"Eh..." I touched Jacob's face, leaning my forehead against his. I wanted so badly to kiss him, but I didn't want to inisiate the kiss. I wanted him to be the one that kissed me first.

What was happening to me? Where had all the fire of being the dominant gone? Could this boy so easily turn me into a submissive? Was it possible that I, Edward Cullen, had been reduced from controler to controled and liked it? How was that even possible?

"Jacob..." I said softly.

"Hmm..." He smelt so good, like earth and rain and... Forest! He smelt like the forest after a rain shower. Like pure, clean earth, if that even made sense.

"I..." I actually didn't know what to say to the wolf. Now that I was so close to him, I lost all thought. He was so beautiful, so hot against my cold skin; it felt so good to have him near me, warming my skin, warming my dead heart. He made me feel alive, both figuratively and literally.

Jacob suddenly stood up straight, pulling away from me slightly. To say the gesture hurt would actually be an understatment. The first thought that popped into my mind was, 'does he not want me?' But then Jacob switched our positions, and suddenly it was me pressed against the tree and he was pressing against me.

The wolf smiled at me devilishly. He looked so beautiful, but I wanted to see more of him. I wanted to see him under the moonlight or better yet, in the sun, in the daytime. I wanted to see his russet skin shimmer - not like mine but in a more beautiful natural way - in the sun. See his beautiful body under the hot rays.

"What are you thinking about?" my wolf asked, touching my forehead gently. It felt so good to have his warmness against my cold. I was getting addicted to the feeling, and fast. I would stay like this with him forever.

"How badly I want to see you in the sun," I answered.

"Oh..." He was going to decline.

"Please!"

_**'Can't deny my imprint what he wants.'**_

I frowned at the thought. What on earth was an imprint? I was going to ask but was interupted by shuffling behind Jacob and the strong scent of other wolves - who didn't smell that good actually. Jacob turned slowly and we saw Sam, Jared and Paul staring at us. I flinched when I realised where I was and what I'd done. Dammit! I'd just broken the treaty. Years of peace were going to be ruined because of me and my stupidity, me and my-

"Hey lover boy," Jared said with a smirk. I frowned. He was smirking, not growling or snarling or trying to attack me.

"You do realise that your leech crossed the boarder right?" Sam asked.

"Um..." Jacob said dumbly. He hadn't noticed either.

"If the Council asks," Paul said. "It was Jake's turn to patrol, we saw nothing." My wolf smiled at his pack brothers.

"Thanks guys."

"Eh... He's your imprint, what can we say?" Jacob's smile grew as they mentioned the imprint thing again.

They're reaction was quiet suprising to me, and also very confusing. I thought that they'd freak out, try and attack me, try and attack Jacob for allowing me to cross the boarder. But they just grinned at him goofily. I wondered about their reaction and the imprint thing.

"Well later Jake," Sam said. "Embry and Quil went home, we're gonna start our shift."

"'Kay."

"Just don't do anything funny coz we'll hear," Jared said. Jacob blushed cutely. I couldn't help but smile at how adorable my wolf looked when he blushed, such an innocent.

"Sure, sure." The three older boys smirked at us then left.

"What was that?" I asked. Jacob shrugged.

"Nothing really."

"They seemed comfortable with us."

"Yeah… they know, they heard us last night."

"Oh." Surprising, they hadn't tried to interrupt and I hadn't heard them in Jacob's thoughts. But then again, I was so lost in my conversation with the wolf I hardly think I would've heard a bomb go off.

My cellphone went off and I sighed pulling it out my pocket. Jacob threw an 'oh hell, even his music's older then my grandad' which made me chuckle as I flipped the phone open and answered.

"Alice?"

_"Are you busy?"_

"Why?"

_"Just wondering."_

"Alice...?"

_"It's nothing serious, I promise."_

"Fine. If we're done..."

_"Have you even kissed him yet?"_

"No Alice."

_"Why not? He is your mate isn't he?"_

"Yes. But-."

_"Kiss him then!"_

"Idon'tfeellikedoingit," I said quickly. Alice was quiet for a long moment before she started snickering. I wanted to punch in her face through the cellphone.

_"Wow... Worse and worse brother."_

"Oh be quiet! I'm hanging up now."

_"Okay my bottomey brother, or is it sister now? Nah, bottomey brother works better. I love you."_

"Good bye Alice!" I hung up before she could throw anything else at me and looked at Jacob who'd sat down while I was speaking to Alice on the phone. I sat down beside him and sighed. He shifted his body then grabbed my body and pulled me onto him which drew a gasp from of my mouth. Jacob grinned sheepishly and I couldn't help but smile back.

"So..." Jacob said.

"So..." I said in return waiting for him to say something more.

"Tell me about yourself."

"Only if you'll tell me about yourself."

"There's not much to tell, I haven't been alive that long."

"Neither have I." Jacob raised a brow making me chuckle. "Alright, I've been alive much longer then you have, but I can assure I'm not _that_ old."

"Sure, sure."

"I'm not."

"You're older then my grandfather."

"True."

"Then you're freaking old dude."

"Fine, I'm old." Jacob laughed. "Oh shut it!"

The rest of the night was spent with Jacob and I talking and joking and laughing. It was the best night of my life to date. Being around Jacob was so calming and refreshing and different. I felt like for once in my life I could be me, not Edward Cullen or Edward Masen, but just Edward. Not Edward the vampire, or Edward the lawyers son, but as Edward the boy, the mate of a wolf. It was so good to feel so carefree and...and safe.

Being wrapped up in Jacob's warm arounds, leaning against his strong body made me feel unbelievably safe. Not just from the world around me but from myself, from the monster I always made myself out to be. Jacob made me feel human; he made me feel like I wasn't such a monster, like there might be hope still for me.

After hours of sitting against the tree Jacob yawned. Even though he tried to stifle it, I saw it and realised that it was probably very late and the wolf should be home in bed, sleeping. I wished it was my home he was going to, but he had his own home to get to and his own family to be with.

"You should get home," I said to Jacob who was trying hard to stay awake and continue talking to me.

"I'm okay," Jacob muttered. His head was leaning on my arm and he was getting closer and closer to falling asleep.

"Jacob. I think you really need to get home and sleep. Please?" Jacob sighed then nodded.

"Okay... But will I see you tomorrow?"

"Of course you will." He smiled. We both got up and I watched Jacob stretch his long limbs.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow Edward."

"Of course." Jacob kissed my temple gently - the slight touch of those soft lips causing a surge of happiness to go through my body - then he disappeared into the shadows. He shuffled out of his cut-offs then phased.

_"Good night,"_ Jacob thought.

"Good night Jacob." The wolf ran off and I headed back home my grin bigger then it was in the morning.

**To Be Continued...**

*YaY* Finally, an update for this story :)) I had a burst of inspiration so I just wrote :))) So yeah, I also have another chapter for this so *YaY*!

Sorry about the hop-skip in POV, I wanted to write it in 3rd person but then changed my mind and decided Edward's POV would be better... Sorry guys...

Oh, and a quick question: Is the 'James the Tracker/Baseball game' thing over done or can I use it in this story? Oh and please donate ideas to the needy author (me!) :)) Merci

Anywhoo...

**(",) SmilezZ**


	7. Lending a Helping Hand

A/N: I'm back baby :)))). I've been ignoring most of these stories for far too long so now I'm back baby!

Shout_Outs:

bbutterfly687: Thank you :)). Edward is a good man, he looks past things like that; all he cares about is that he found his mate, that's all that matters to him. Yep, imprinting just makes their bond stronger I suppose :)). I might do an M!Preg, but I don't know considering I've done quite a few M!Pregs.

daota1: Thank you :)), I'm glad you like it. Alrighty, I might do the James thing, but I might not.

daLeah: Thank you :)). I like that idea, it could actually work for the story :)). Thanks for the review. Yeah, I might add Bella as having some type of infatuation when it comes to Jacob; that would be a twist in the plot :)).

Marie One: I'm back to working on this story and the Angela one so expect some updates :)).

nellieromain: *WhOoP* I'm glad you think it's getting better! So now I'm gonna be working my ass off to make this even better than before :))).

Rat3000: It's probably because I didn't update so long. I'm sorry :((.

**Thank you to everyone that's reviewed thus far, much love and appreciation :)))))))).**

Disclaimer: Not mine!

Pale Beauty and the Dark Beast: Lending a Helping Hand

I sat at my piano and played Jacob's song. I'd gotten a lot in since I'd spent time with him. Those precious few hours had meant a lot to me. They'd felt both long and short and I enjoyed them thoroughly. I could just barely feel the warmth of Jacob's body, still. I wanted more but I knew I had to wait, I would go back and I would spend as much time as I could with his warm arms wrapped securely around me like the night before.

The whole time I played, I kept imagining that smile, those deep dark chocolate brown orbs, that soft red that graced his cheeks when he blushed. I thought of that deep musical laugh; that made me smile even though the wolf had been laughing at me. I also thought of that scent, the smell of earth, and nature, a scent that made me feel protected and safe.

I suddenly stopped playing as I remember that kiss. The softest touch of the softest yet warmest lips ever. Though it hadn't been a proper kiss on the lips, the fact that those lips had touch a part of my body was enough for me. I could still feel the warmth of them on my temple; still felt this amazing tingle where they'd landed.

The smile I'd worn the day before came back at full force. I touched the place where his lips had touch, it still felt cold, but in my mind there was warmth there.

After adding a few more touches to the song, with a sigh I packed up then went to the kitchen where the family was sitting. They were all chatting about nothing in particular. I went to the coffee maker and made coffee though I wouldn't drink it, the idea counted. When I was done I sat down beside Alice who gave me one of her innocent smiles which meant she'd seen something but was hiding it from me. I ignored her and turned to my surrogate mother, smiling slightly as she planned out the day.

"Alice and I are going to go to the shops to get your school supplies," Esmé said, looking at all of us in turn. We nodded, indicating we were listening to her.

"Awesome," Alice said smiling. The cup in my hands was doing nothing for me anymore, my fingers stayed as icy as always. Instead of the cup making my fingers warm, it was more my fingers were making the water cold.

I got up with a sigh and dumped the water into the sink, placing my now empty cup on the drying wrack. I had to admit to myself that I sort of felt miserable. I truly missed Jacob's warm body and his company in general. I couldn't wait till night came when I'd finally feel that deliciously warm skin against my fingertips, feel his arms wrapped around me, feel the pleasant heat, seep through my shirt, warm my skin, make me feel alive again.

"Is that fine?" Alice asked a little louder. I looked up at my youngest sister and found her looking at me expectantly. I tried to read her thoughts but she was translating a Maya Angelou poem from English to Latin. I narrowed my eyes at her. Alice _tsk_ed and turned to Esmé. "I told you he wasn't listening."

"Oh leave him be Alice, he's in love," Esmé said. I smiled at my surrogate mother. I loved her so much. She reminded me of my biological mother, all loving and mother-ey and never judgmental. She just took you in as you were and loved you despite your bad points.

"Anyway, Esmé, we should leave. School starts tomorrow so we have to have everything in order by tonight. But we all know that Edward's going to be missing for the whole night and only walk in here at three in the morning with a huge grin on his face that not even Rosalie's attitude could kill."

"Shut up Alice," I muttered. It was true though. Nothing could break my mood. I was in this high that could not be broken. My body still felt extremely warm and my clothes were strong with Jacob's scent which made things that much better for me.

Rosalie had made numerous comments about the 'wet dog' smell but I'd only grinned more, knowing that even though it bothered the hell out of her, I enjoyed every moment of the glorious scent. I could sniff it all day long.

Jacob was my drug, I was addicted to him in every possible way and we'd only spent two nights together. My feelings for him felt both new and old, it felt as though I'd loved him forever but it was a new thing too, I was discovering my love for the beautiful, strong wolf.

"Seriously Edward, snap out of it," Emmett said. "That grin is actually starting to freak me out. And it's making Jasper look like he's high." I smirked again, shaking my head.

"I'll leave then," I said getting up. "If anyone needs me, I'll be in my room." I walked out the kitchen and went upstairs to my room. I plunked myself on my bed and looked up at the ceilings, smiling to myself. I couldn't stop smiling! Every time I thought of my wolf my mouth just did its own thing and a smile would appear, I couldn't control nor help it. But quite frankly, I didn't really care. I finally had a reason to smile so everyone else could just leave me be.

I heard Alice and Esmé leave the house, talking animatedly about what they were going to get to prepare us for the new school year. I was dreading going back to school, but I couldn't argue, it beat sitting at home doing nothing. Playing the piano and helping my parents or siblings with nonsensical things only did so much before it got boring.

I let out a sigh as I looked my door. I could hear Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper walking towards it. I waited patiently for them to come in, avoiding reading their minds because I knew how much they disliked that.

"Edward?" Rosalie said in her normal voice, knowing I'd hear her fine.

"Come in," I said. Rosalie walked into my room followed by Emmett and Jasper. They all had on blank faces and were carrying books and shopping bags.

Rosalie dumped the books and papers and unlabelled shopping bags on my bed. I looked up and stared at my siblings in confusion. They were making it their mission to think about anything but whatever it was they were here for.

"Yes?" I finally asked.

"We've come to the realisation that you need help," Rosalie said.

"Help? Help with what?" I asked, the confusion only growing.

"With your sexual issues with the dog." I think my eye twitched then.

"What?!" Jasper sent a wave of calm my way, feeling the annoyance and anger rising. I did not want to talk about that!

"Look, we aren't exactly crazy about the idea of you being with and bottoming for another man, dog or otherwise, but we'll suck it up and deal with it. Consider this our acceptance of the mutt."

"I... I..." I was completely speechless. Never had I expected this from my brothers and sister, never at all had I thought they'd... accept Jacob, not only because he was a man, but because he was supposed to be our natural enemy! But this was good, I wasn't about to complain.

"Okay, so, Emmett, Jasper and I have spent the past few weeks searching this stuff for you so you can get into the vibe of things."

"Right..." I could already tell this was NOT going to be a comfortable conversation. Oh goodness, it was probably about the 'birds and the bees'. No one had ever done that talk with me, and over time I'd figured it out, not that it needed much to figure out, it was pretty clear really.

"According to the books and the internet, you have to 'familiarise yourself with your body'." Rosalie handed me a book and a stack of papers.

"You are the hundred year old virgin," Emmett comment. "Understandable that you'll freak out about some of this stuff, I did... a lot." I was getting a little freaked and I hadn't even opened the book or looked at the loose sheets. Another wave of calm was sent toward me.

"These," Rosalie pointed at the nameless bags, "are things you'll need to help you 'familiarise'." Emmett picked up one of the bags and emptied it out.

Scattered all over my bed where – to my guessing – every flavoured lube there was from strawberry flavoured lube to glow in the dark lube. I think my eye twitched again, this was so uncomfortable. My semi-almost-ex-homophobic siblings were NOT trying to help with my sexual problems. But they were and it was really not something I wanted them to help me with... EVER!

"These are lubes, to... smoothen things out." Emmett picked up another bag. I actually feared that one because I wasn't sure I would like what was in it since all three of my siblings were shouting stupid songs in their heads.

Emmett emptied that bag, the content falling in a pile onto my bed. This time my eye definitely twitched because of the... stuff on my bed. Where they being serious about all this? Or was this some kind of sick homophobic joke?! Because if it was, then they were cruel people and I don't think I'd ever be able to forgive them for this.

"As you can see here," Rosalie started, "you have butt plugs, vibrators, dild-."

"Is this a joke?" I asked, just about ready to burst from either anger or embarrassment.

"What?" She looked confused and a little hurt, but screw it, Rosalie was an actress at heart; she could be faking it for all I knew!

"Is this some kind of joke? Are you making fun of me?"

"Of course not! I told, we're gonna suck it up and deal with the fact that a dog is your mate and he's probably gonna come over here and stink up the whole house with his mutt breath." I looked at them carefully then pried into their minds. They weren't trying to hide anything from me anymore.

They showed how they were trying to get comfortable with the idea, like myself. They showed me how they thought this was the best way to show me that they would, in time, be more comfortable with the idea of me being gay and that they would try now to not judge me, my sexual preferences and my choice in mates.

"We're trying Edward. It's not easy considering what we were told as we grew up, but... but we're trying." I nodded at her.

"I... I guess I understand." Rosalie and the boys smiled.

"Good. Well, everything you need to know is right in front of you so we'll leave you alone. The whole family will be gone for the whole day, Alice said it would be sunny for a while, which will give you more than enough time to get to know your body right?" Thank goodness I can't blush(1).

"Thank you." Rosalie smiled.

"Any time." Rosalie nodded then she and the boys left. I got off my bed and picked up the books and papers and placed them on my table. I also packed the... equipment and put it back in the bag and placed the bags on the table beside the books and papers.

I sat back on my bed and looked through my music and tried to perfect the song I was working on for Jacob.

ooooo

I couldn't concentrate on my music. Every time I tried the dumb bags and books would be right there on the table. I glared at the bags and books on my table accusingly, they were disturbing my flow! I was tempted to look through them but not exactly sure if I wanted to. It just seemed too...

I let out a sigh and got up and walked over to the table and picked up one of the books. I opened the first page and read the first line. I slammed the book shut and dropped it back on the table. I could not do this!

I was about to turn away from the books but then Alice's vision came to me reminding me that yes, at some point I would be intimate with Jacob and I realised that the only way of being sort of in control of the situation was if I familiarised myself with my own body, at least then maybe I could gain some kind of control right?

I ran my hands through my already dishevelled hair as I stared down at the books and papers and bags. I sighed and picked up the first book again then once again read the first line of the book.

_Ways of a Gay 'Bottom'_

_The first thing you, as a bottom, need to do in order to be comfortable for your first experience with another man is for you to familiarise yourself with your body. It is absolutely important to be comfortable with yourself before letting another person touch it intimately especially on your first time. If you, as the bottom, are uncomfortable with yourself, then it is likely that you will be uncomfortable with someone else touching you…_

I sat at the table and read through all the books and papers. Some of the things I read about made me cringed – more like from the moment I read about how to 'stay clean over _there_' right to the end point – while others might've turned me on a bit, but that was mostly because of the thoughts of Jacob and I in positions that were being describe. Just the thought of being intimate with Jacob got me all hard and bothered.

After hours of reading the books and loose sheets, I was finally done. I'd read through every book and paper there was. I'd learnt a lot from the information, things I'd never thought of... ever! But having read all the things I'd read I could safely say I was mentally ready to be intimate with Jacob (I think), now all I needed to do was physically prepare myself for it, whoop-dee-doo.

I got up from the table and picked up the bags and placed them on my bed. I sat down on the middle of my bed and chewed on my bottom lip, contemplating whether I should open the bags or if I should wait for another day… But what if I never got another day to do this? But then again, was I even ready to do this? The reading on its own had made me cringe, what would the physical things do?

Oh hell, screw it! I was going to do this now and... and then what? The books said it would take a while to get used to things and I couldn't just do this in one day and think I'd gotten it. I had to take it slow and get used to things. But how long would it take? Would I even be ready when Jacob finally did want me to get intimate with him?

I sighed and once again ran a hand through my hair.

This was hard. Trying to get used to this was honestly too hard. Maybe just knowing the basics would be enough. Yeah... Knowing the basics would be just fine, I could deal with just the basics.

I nodded to myself then turned and looked at the digital clock on my bedside table. It showed that the time was now eight pm. The family would be home soon I supposed and I had to get to the boulder to see Jacob.

I got out of bed and went to the bathroom. I had a quick shower – though I didn't really need it seeing as I didn't sweat or anything – then pulled on a pair of tight jeans that Alice said I looked good in with a tight t-shirt and a button up shirt over it – I wanted Jacob to want me, even if I wasn't ready for intimacy, a bit of teasing wouldn't hurt anyone. I rolled up the sleeves of my shirt to my elbow and pulled on a pair of shoes. I also put on a trench coat – though that was more for show than anything since the cold didn't affect me in any way – then grabbed my cellphone. I went downstairs and wrote a note for the family then left the house and went to my boulder.

"_Hey Cullen,"_ Embry greet through his mind. I nodded in acknowledgment as I hopped up onto the boulder.

"_Jake will be here soon,"_ Quil said. I nodded once again then lay back on the boulder and watched the moon while waiting patiently for my wolf to arrive. I shut my eyes then in my mind went over the song I'd been working on. I could feel the power of the beat washing over my body as I started to hum the song. I was so deep in concentration that I didn't hear anything and only the wonderful scent that belonged to my mate brought me back to earth.

I snapped my eyes open and I sat up, looking towards the area where the scent was strongest. I heard a pop and jeans shuffling and a few moments later Jacob appeared. He grinned at me as he crossed the border. He sat down on the floor and leant against the boulder. I jumped down and sat down beside Jacob.

"Hi," he said, turning to look at me.

"Hello," I replied. I felt like a teenage girl around her crush, I couldn't look Jacob in the face. The things I'd been reading about suddenly came back to mind and my eyes wondered and ended up staring down at Jacob's lap. The pair of cut-offs he was wearing weren't giving me a clear view of the package beneath... damn!

I heard Jacob let out a chuckle and I looked up and saw that Jacob was smirking at me, a brow raised in amused curiosity. I looked away shyly – hell I felt like such a girl! This only caused Jacob to chuckle again.

"What?" I asked after recovering from my... whatever it was I'd just gone through.

"Nothing, I was just thinking."

"About?" Jacob shrugged.

"Nothing much really." He smiled at me then shuffled closer. I swallowed down the venom as I watched Jacob's face move closer to mine. My eyes were wide, my body unmoving. I wanted to see what he'd do. Was he going to kiss me? My mind screamed: Please be yes. Jacob smirked then he let out a breath that washed over my face, warming it. My eyes closed and I too let out a sigh. I heard Jacob chuckle again and I opened my eyes and looked at him. Heavens he was beautiful!

"What?" I asked, feeling a bit self-conscious.

"You're really pretty," he whispered. "The moon, it makes your skin twinkle a bit." I smiled.

"You should see me in the sun. I twinkle like a disco ball." Jacob laughed, moving away only slightly. I felt disappointment, but hid it. He didn't know what I wanted.

"You really sparkle?" I nodded. "Huh… I'm sure you look just as good as you do in the moon light. You don't even need to try, you always look incredible." Jacob blushed and looked down. I smiled like the cat that got the cream.

"Thank you." Jacob looked up and grinned. I wanted to move into his arms again, but I didn't know how to do it without being weird. Jacob looked down again, I could see the slight tint of pink on his dark skin and my, oh my, did he look delicious! I cleared my thought as I felt my already tight pants get tighter.

I drew my legs up and tried to hide the problem that had developed. Damn those books that I'd read! Damn them all!

Jacob looked at me for a long moment before he too cleared his throat. He looked around the forest uncomfortably then scratched the back of his head. I avoided reading his mind, I didn't want to intrude, I found it would be rude and I didn't think he'd appreciate it.

"Can I hold you," Jacob suddenly blurted out. I looked at him in surprise while he looked down, his blush growing.

"What?"

"I… uh… um…" I smirked at him. He was adorable when he stuttered.

"Of course you may." Jacob looked up at me looking surprised. He'd thought I wouldn't allow it. I'd have been an idiot not to accept this, I'd wanted it myself.

"Re-really?" I nodded. I shuffled towards him. He sat himself comfortably, leaning against the boulder and I situated myself between his spread legs, thankful once again that blushing was something impossible to vampires.

Jacob moved about a bit and I felt his package brush against my lower back. I leaned against him, and decided to be a bit… naughty if you will, pressing my butt against his package. I felt it harden and my breath actually hitched. I felt Jacob shift away a bit but I moved with him. He cleared his throat and shifted a bit uncomfortably but I ignored it and instead started up a conversation with him.

His response time was slower, but that husky, lust filled undertone did wonders for me. My body was responsive to his voice as he answered the – personally I think – ridiculous questions I was asking him, anything to get him talking. He also asked me more about myself and I was more than happy to reply though I made sure that when it was his turn to speak he'd have to give more detail to his answer, just so I could hear more of his voice.

It was three-thirty in the morning when Jacob started yawning and like the day before he tried to make it subtle, but I caught him and once again had to practically force him to go home. When even he couldn't deny how tired he was, he let out a sigh.

"I guess this is the end of the night for us then?" he said, sounding sad that he had to leave which made me happy – not that he was sad, but that he was sad because I had to go.

"Yes. But don't worry, I will be back tonight."

"Promise?" I smiled at how child-like that sounded.

"Yes, I promise."

"Okay then." We both got up and dusted the dirt off our pants. I could feel Jacob watching my behind and with some unknown boost of confidence, I made a show of dusting my butt of. Jacob cleared his throat and shuffled a bit, I could smell the arousal and it made my body hum in satisfaction. "Well then…" Jacob said. I hid the smirk that wanted to appear.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" He nodded. He stepped towards me and for a moment we just looked at each other. Then he bent down and I felt my eyes involuntarily shut as his lips gently pressed against mine. Too soon, they moved away and my eyes opened to see Jacob blushing profusely. I smiled and he smiled too. "Goodnight Jake."

"G'night Ed." I smiled once more and watched as Jacob disappeared into the thick foliage of trees. And slowly my smile began to grow as my lips tingled. I touched them then a giggle fell from them as I thought of those delectably pink lips touching mine.

"Good night for me," I whispered to myself and I turned and ran home, my body buzzing with excitement and heat, my lips burning hot from the kiss. Aha, this was definitely a good night.

To Be Continued…

So… how was that? Was it good, bad, okay? And I tried to make it long but… I don't know. Hope you liked it :)).

(1) It's a very cliché saying, but still!

(",) MwahzZ


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Sooo… Excited me! Sorry I've been away so long. Writers block and the whole transission from high school to college freaked me an all, but I'm good now.

**Shout_Outs:**

**animefreakpunk:** Thank you:)) and here is more :).

**Dr pepMr water:** YaY :)))). I loved Beauty and the Beast too :)). Hmm, Jasper and Embry *thinking_face* they'd make for an interesting pairing actually, I kinda like it :))). I like that idea *grins_widely*. Gosh, I can't stand KStew either (sorry to her fans) but that girl has zero personality and it bugs me to no end and really, people call what she does acting? Eeh, no, she's just being herself, her zero personality self! And she is not the best thing since sliced bread, she's soo annoying, oh my word! I mean really, I spent more time fastforwaring the Twilight movies then watching them because she was just always there! So many opertunities for her to die and none came to pass, damn! *LoL* now I'm ranting *he-he* That girl brings out some other beast in me *LoL* Anywhoo, I'd be more then happy to get a story together for you, you give me the pairings and a basic outline of what you want to see and I'll work on the rest :))))

**bbutterfly689:** Thank you :)). Yep, easing into things, that's the way it goes. *LoL* they thought it was the best way to apologise and show that they accept Edward as he is *LoL*

**Guest:** *LoL* oh the drama! *LoL* Aaaw, that's awesome :)), I'm glad I help you escape, writing helps me escape too, it's like I just forget all my troubles. *LoL* oh yes, I know the shut up and go away time so well *LoL* True, I think my Mom's the weirds lady ever, and the way she has no shame, huh, it's shocking! :)) I love people's imput, it's like they're showing their dedication to the story and so I want to add their ideas coz I wanna show that I appreaciate their imput. Thank you, some people tend to forget that we are all here to learn and they just throw in nasty comments, but its good to know that some people understand that we're not all Anne Rice or J.K. Rowling, our stories aren't perfection :))). Oh do bring them on, the more the merrier *LoL* so many new pairings I'm getting, first Jasper and Embry now Jasper and Jared and I actually like them :))). I've always had a thing for Jasper and Seth, BooBoo is just too adorable, I just wanna put him in pocket and save him for later *LoL* I'd love to give it a go :))) I'll see what I can put together for you :)))))... Thanks for the awesome review, it made me smile :)))) (like a loon so now my sisters are gossiping about me and whispering that I'm crazy *sigh* ah well, who cares right?!) *LoL*

**Marie One:** Yep, slowly the inspiration is coming back :)). LoL,, I tried with the humour, good to know it worked *happy_dance*. Thank you :)).. They are trying.. At the end of the day, all you have is family :))).

**Rat3000:** Thank you :)) It's good to be back :)))).

**aidabye: (1)** Thank you :))... **(6)** I try *grins* **(7)** I shall do that :)).

**kasialeg:** I'm glad you're enjoying it, and here is more :))).

**lytebrytehybrid88:** Yep! Thank you :))...

**Disclaimer:** Not in this life time, no.

**Pale Beauty and the Dark Beast**

I once again found myself grinning like an idiot while playing my piano. All my thoughts were consumed by one man and one man alone, Jacob Black. All and everything was about the boy. I kept sniffing my clothes which were still scented thickly with Jacob's woodland scent. It drove me insane with want.

I could sense Alice standing behind me as I played. She was blocking her thoughts from me, but the goofy grin – even though I couldn't see it – was definitely there. I ignored her though, though I couldn't keep the smile off my own face.

"You're making Jasper look crazy," Alice said sitting down beside me on the bench. I threw a glance her way before looking back at the sheet music. "He won't stop grinning, and he's a bit on the horny side."

I paused, looking at my sister with a raised brow. How could she even say that and not think it was weird or uncomfortable. It made me plenty uncomfortable and a bit... bleh, I did not want to know that my brother wanted to get naked and… fornicate with my sister!

"Don't give me that look Edward, I'm just saying. I Saw the gifts Jazz, Rose and Emm gave you. Sweet of them."

"Do you mind?" I asked. That was supposed to be private. And the fact that she knew about it made the situation that had already been so uncomfortable even more so. If I'd only _felt_ like dying then, now I just _wanted_ to die for real!

"No actually, I don't." Alice grin impishly, her mind still blocked from me. "We start school tomorrow, excited?"

"What is it you really want Alice?" Alice's grin only grew.

"I Saw you," she said simply.

"Saw me what?"

"Busy..."

"Mm...?"

"With your new toys..." My eyes widened as I looked at Alice in shock.

"What?!"

"Oh don't sound so shocked. I can't control what I See, and that is what I Saw." So that was why she was hiding her thoughts from me, she Saw me... How horrid!

"Alice!"

"I just wanted to let you know that it would happen."

"I knew it would eventually," I mumbled, looking back down at the keys of my piano. Gosh, she was so embarrassing!

"No need to feel embarrassed Edward. We all do it."

"Oh for goodness sakes Alice!" She giggled behind her hand.

"I'm just saying. It's nothing to be embarrassed about. And besides, you're going to be getting the real thing soon enough right, might as well get used to the idea of being endlessly teased about it."

"So you thought you'd what, train me?"

"Prepare you actually. Emmett won't be as nice as me, he'll be brutal, come at you from all angles." She giggled. "Get it, all angles? Jacob will be coming from all angles too."

"Mm..." I held back a grimace. My sister was insufferable!

"Anyway, I'll leave you to your music. Oh, and we're all going hunting later today so we're prepared for tomorrow."

I nodded absently and waved my sister off. She kissed my cheek then skipped out the room, humming some song I didn't care to recognise as I was absorbed in the writing of Jacob's song. I really hoped he appreciated it because I did spend hours working on it for him. I knew he liked hip hop and some rock and he enjoyed R'nB music which was apparently nicknamed 'baby making music' and from stray thoughts I found that he had a playlist with this 'baby making music' that he was dying to put into good use. I wouldn't mind assisting in that.

With curiosity I'd downloaded and listened to some of the songs I'd heard from his thought and well… I supposed they worked well for those intimate moments.

I was still working on Jacob's song when Alice and Rosalie came over to me with hunting in mind. I tried to ignore them and continued with my music, but it was impossible when they were shouting it in their minds. I knew it was just a ploy to annoy me, and sadly it was working no matter how hard I tried to shut them out my mind.

"We're going hunting," Alice announced as though she hadn't been screaming it in her mind.

"Mm!" I replied, writing a few notes on my sheet. I dropped my pencil before playing a few more notes.

"Come on Mozart, let's go!" She and Rosalie grabbed my arms and dragged me out the door, not that I was fighting them. I could feel the hunger starting up. I hadn't had anything in a while what with all my time being consumed by Jacob.

The rest of the family was waiting outside and when I finally joined them we all left, running a few miles out of Forks to some new hunting ground. We found some deer easily enough and Emmett even found a bear to wrestle before he sunk his sharp teeth into the poor animal's neck, draining it of its life essence before getting rid of its carcass.

"Hey Eddie," Emmett called. I glared at him, my thirst quenched after draining three deer – I hadn't even realised just how hungry I was!

"Don't call me that!" I told him. He just pulled a face before strutting over to me with a grin. I could tell that he was about to tease me about something, I didn't even need to hear his thoughts, the look on his face told all.

"So how are things between you and the pup?"

"Fine." I didn't bother trying to tell him not to call Jacob a pup. It would've been useless and a waste of my unneeded breath!

"So has he given it to you yet?" I decided to act oblivious to what Emmett was implying.

"Given me what?" Emmett just raised a brow.

"Oh you know what I'm talking about bro." He rutted his hips forward making obsene noises. I would've blushed, but lucky me I couldn't do that anymore, so I put on my best poker face and looked at my brother.

"No actually, I don't." I looked at him seriously and for a moment he blanched before chuckling and shaking his head.

"Poor virgin Eddie." I scowled. What did my virginity have to do with anything?

"What does my being a virgin have to do with anything?" Emmett shrugged.

"Nothing bro. At least you're both virgins…" He paused and looked around at the family – who'd also just finished with their hunt – then looked back at me. "He _is_ a virgin right?"

"Shut up Emmett."

"If he is, at least you're both going to be going at it blindly… well not you since you'll know what to do what with all that information we got and all the experimenting you're going to be doing." I blanched, turning to Alice with an accusing glare. She shrugged and shuffled towards her husband.

"Don't think I still can't hurt you if you're next to him!"

"It was an accident really," Alice said.

"Would that explain why you thought you'd 'prepare' me?"

"Well… yeah…" I rolled my eyes.

"Typical!" I shook my head and turned to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to wait for Jacob."

"Isn't it a bit early?"

"Beats being with you lot." Alice pulled a face while Emmett did an over exaggerated hurt gasp.

"Aw bro," the biggest Cullen said. "What? Aren't we good enough for you anymore?"

"No."

"Nice one bro. Don't come running to us when your mutt doesn't have time for you." I gave Emmett the finger before speeding away from them as to avoid their comments.

I reached my bolder a few minutes later and found that Leah and Seth were on patrol. They greeted me - Seth a little more enthusiastically then his sister, but that pup was on some permanent happy thing, nothing could bring him down, much like Quil, they both had this child-ish energy to them.

I surprised myself! I didn't even realise it, but over time I'd actually gotten to know the pack. I wouldn't call what I had with a pack a friendship, it was more mutual respect and understanding for one another. So long as I didn't disturb them on their patrols I was 'cool'.

I lay down on my back and looked up at the sky. It was getting late, the sun had set a while ago leaving a slight darkness. There were clouds covering the sky but luckily they weren't rain clouds, so it wouldn't rain and I'd be able to spend time with Jacob.

It would be a while yet before Jacob came out. He usually took the midnight shift but he came out earliar so he could spend time with me. Up until the time we met he'd done his shifts on his own, understandable because of the pack mind and his memories of his attack, nobody wanted to relive that moment, so they thought it best he patrol on his own with them looking out just in case something did happen. Now that he wasn't dwelling so much on that, the guys had started shifting with him and helping him patrol.

It was ten-thirty when I smelt Jacob's scent. With a happy sigh I got up and leaped off the boulder, waiting for my wolf to reach me. I spotted him coming. He gave me a wolfish grin before disappearing behind a tree to get dressed. A moment later Jacob came out dressed in his cut-offs, showing off that magnificent body that I could only dream of having.

"Hey," he said grinning at me.

"Hi," I replied shyly. I wondered what was going on with me and when exatctly I'd turned into this blushing virgin.

Jacob sat down on the floor, leaning against a tree and I planted myself between his legs, sitting sideways and leaning my shoulder on his chest. Jacob drew up the leg behind me and I leaned my body on it. He grinned but said nothing while I basked in the heat radiating from his body and seeping through my clothes into my chilled bones.

"So how was your day," I asked, turning to look at my wolf. He shrugged.

"Not too bad. Emily made me sit outside even though there wasn't any sun." I chuckled. I'd heard a lot about Emily, the mother hen of the wolf pack. She was like the Native verison of Esme, with the motherly care. "She said I needed fresh air then she shoved my house key in her boobs coz she knew I wouldn't be able to get it." I laughed at that.

"Good for her!"

"Not for me. She's so... ugh."

"She's only looking out for you."

"I know. But still, I like sitting in the house doing nothing, but she _makes_ me go outside. Once, she made Sam, Paul and Jared drag me out the house. It was horrible!" I couldn't help but laugh at the mental images Jacob was giving me about the day. "I love her to bits, but gosh, she can just be too much sometimes."

"But she seems a lovely person."

"She's awesome. Annoying, but awesome."

"That's all that matters." Jacob grinned at me and I couldn't help smiling back.

For a while we just sat quietly, not saying anything. Jacob had his arms wrapped around me and I was leaning against him, smiling like the loon I'd become. I loved this as much as I loved talking to Jacob. The fact that we could just sit together without saying anything but still be able to share so much was just... wonderful. It made me happy.

Hours passed and Jacob and I spent it talking about nothing in particular. I almost let it slip that I was working on a song for him, only to get it reaction, but then thought better of it. I wanted it to be a surprise but I was nervous too because he'd told me he wasn't much of a classical music fan. He said he listened to it if it was mentioned by someone but he wouldn't just randomly go listen to a song.

It was forty-five minutes past midnight when Sam and Paul came looking for Jacob. I was sad that we had to leave, but I knew I'd kept him longer then I should. I was happy that the pack didn't seem to mind that I was keeping Jacob away from them, it's not like I had much time with him anyway.

With the Imprint still reletively new, Jacob felt the need to be with me more often, so the pack was nice enough to allow us time alone. From what I'd heard in passing, a wolf could be very moody and eventually sick if he didn't spend time with his Imprint so I wanted to spend as much time as I could.

"Hey pup," Sam called Jacob. The wolf sitting behind me let out a sigh.

"Yep?" he said.

"Our turn to patrol kid," Paul said.

"'Kay, I'll be there in five."

"Five turns to ten turns to fifteen." Jacob pulled a face.

"Fine, I'm coming." I got up easily then helped my mate up. We brushed leaves off our clothes before turning our attention to each other again. Jacob smiled at me. "I'll see you tomorrow?" I nodded with my own smile.

"Definitely." Jacob's smile grew and before I could think I felt his lips against mine leaving a lingering kiss.

"Bye Ed," he whispered against my lips.

"Good bye Jacob," I whispered back. He pulled back, a light blush gracing his gorgeous face. He smiled once more before he turned and left with his Alpha and Beta. I heard them tease him about being whipped and I could only smile as I left, heading back home.

"You're back," Alice said. I nodded.

"Jacob had patrol," I explained. Alice hummed thoughtfully. "What?"

"Nothing..." Her 'nothing' sounded unsure.

"What?"

"You crossed the boarder?"

"Yes. But it was only a few feet."

"And they weren't pissed off?" Emmett asked, coming out from the house followed by the rest of the family.

"N-no... Quiet the opposite actually."

"Has it happened again?" Esme asked.

"Yes." Everyone fell silent as they thought over the wolves reaction to my crossing the boarder. "They can't exactly do anything to me."

"Why?" Emmett asked.

"Becuase I'm one of their members Imprint."

"So that instantly allows you to cross the boarder?" Rosalie asked. I shrugged.

"I suppose so."

"This could be a good thing," Carlisle said thoughtfully. I could hear his thoughts clearly. He figured that I acted as a kind of embessedor for my family when - _if_ - I was ever allowed to go further then just to the boarder. The might've been okay with me crossing the boarder only a few feet, but they could have a problem if I went further then needed.

"I doubt that Carlisle," I said. "They might be okay with a few feet, but I doubt they'd like the idea any vampire being on their side of the boarder longer then needed."

"You'd only be over there for a good time," Emmett said in his loud booming voice. He wriggled his eyebrows at me, thinking exactly what this 'good time' was complete with his own version of what Jacob looked like which was _nothing_ like my Jacob.

"Emmett, Jacob does not look anything like that," I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"Well what does he look like then?"

"Not like that."

"When are we going to meet him?" Alice asked. It annoyed my sister that she was inable to see my mate due to his being a werewolf.

"I don't know. He's... uh... self-concious."

"Why?" Rosalie asked. "I thought wolves were proud of their bodies and all that."

"He's... scarred."

"But I'm sure he's still as good looking as all the other wolves," Esme said. I nodded the paused at the look everyone gave him. It appeared I'd nodded a bit too enthusiastically and the family was amused by this.

"Aaw, he's so smitten," Alice cooed.

"Shut up Alice," I mumbled, rolling my eyes.

"What? It's a good thing Edward, you're finally happy." I smiled.

"I am."

"Anyway," Esme said. "You should rest, you do have school come morning."

We had about four hours left before we needed to get ready for school and since we didn't sleep, our alternative was doing relaxing things such as reading or in my sake, playing the piano, something that didn't require using much energy. It's not that we got tired, we just did it for Esme's sake, so she wouldn't worry so much about us.

Nodding, we all went inside and went our seperate ways. I went straight to my room and poured my heart out to my journal, feeling like a hormonal teenage girl going crazy about her crush noticing her for the first time. It was ridiculous but I couldn't help it, Jacob brought out something else in me.

At seven I decided it was time to get ready for school. I had a shower - more out of habit then the actual need to considering that we didn't sweat - then got dressed with the clothes Alice had picked out for me. She planned everyone's outfits, sometimes Rosalie and Esme would pick their mate's outfits but most of the time Alice did all the picking of outfits because she wanted us to 'colour co-ordinate' or something like that. Nobody bothered with arguing with her because she'd win anyway.

Dressed and ready - I didn't even bother with my hair any longer, it would stay down whatever I tried and I'd tried it all - I went downstairs and found my siblings waiting. Calisle had already gone to the hospital and Esme was just getting ready to leave for one of her many projects.

"Finally," Rosalie said sounding annoyed. I didn't take offence to her tone, she was always moody, even more so since we'd be stuck with humans all day. "Let's go, we don't have all day." We all left the house and went to the garage, getting into our cars. The others all got into Emmett's Jeep, Emmett at the drivers seat with Rosalie on the passeneger seat and Alice and Jasper at the back. I got into my new Volvo that Alice had gotten for me after I won some stupid bet.

Once in the cars we drove off to Forks High. I drove ahead of the Jeep, driving much faster then it. The speed was exillarating and I loved nothing more then to drive at the highest speed and I did it every chance I got, being a vampire had it's advantages.

I slowed down before I got to the school, waiting for the Jeep and when they were closer I drove into the school. We'd barely driven in and I could already hear the 'There are the Cullens' whisperes. I park at my usual spot at the far end of the parking lot and Emmett parked beside me.

We all hopped out the cars, grabbed our bags and went into the school with grace only vampires could master - anyone else would've tripped and fallen on their face under the scrutiny. We headed to our home room classes, this year I was with Jasper and Rosalie for home room, thank goodness - they were posing as twins for the humans.

The three of us sat at the back of the class, me at the last table and Jasper and Rose in front of me. While Jazz and Rose talked about nothing in particular I was busy mentally composing more of Jacob's song. So far I had about seventeen minutes of the song. I know it was long for someone who didn't even like classical music, but it wasn't all classical and if I got really desperate for it to apeal to Jacob then I'd get the others to help add more... rhythm to the song.

The rest of the class filed into the classroom, shouting loudly at each other. Really, teenagers! You'd think they have hearing issues the way they shout at each other when they're standing next to each other. Gosh, I sound like an old man.

Twenty minutes later our homeroom teacher came in. Like every other year I've been to school - and I have been to school for many years - our teacher, Mister D. Anderson, went over school rules and regulations and the code of conduct and what not, nothing I hadn't heard a million times and to put salt on the wound, I could hear Mister Anderson thinking it.

With the first day speech and registreation done everyone was free to talk - shout - till the bell rang for our lessons. While everyone around talked and shouted, I went through the music I'd written thus far. I wasn't sure about it yet. Not only was it long, but it didn't quiet have... Jacob.

My wolf was strong, he'd survived a lot in his short life. When he walked he was sure even with his insecurities. His wolf was graceful and magestic and what I'd written so far... well it just wasn't very Jacob! The more I thought about it, the more it became clear that what I'd written thus far would not surfice, I'd have to re-think everything and restart the whole thing. Maybe add other instruments into it, maybe the drums would do well in making a stronger beat.

"Why the sigh?" Rosalie asked, turning to look at me. I shook my head, not having realised I sighed. "Missing your mutt already?"

"Yes and no," I said.

"Talking helps." I looked at my brother and sister who were looking back expectingly. I couldn't help but smile slightly at them, they might insult my mate, but it wasn't because he was male, it was just because.

"I've been working on song for Jacob but I just realised that he most likely won't like it."

"Why not?" Jasper drawled. "I'm sure he'd love anything you do for him."

"No, I don't think so. He'd fake it to make me happy, yes, but I know he wouldn't like it enough to listen to it." The pair feel quiet.

"Maybe you could try something different," Rosalie said.

"Yes, I want something more... upbeat, maybe take a step away from classical music, just for him." I shrugged. "I'll figure something out sooner or later." The bell finally rang for first period.

ooooo

There was a new girl in my biology class. Some brunette girl whose name I didn't even bother to sought out. While I could hear thoughts about her from others around me, I couldn't bring myself to care enough to listen in on them and really find out more about the girl. It wasn't like I cared much about her presence any way.

The only thing that bothered me was that the girl was supposed to sit beside me and that we were going to be lab partners for the rest of the year. I didn't like the idea of suddenly having to have a partner after so long of working on my own. I liked working on my own. I liked the fact that I didn't have to pretend to be worried about other people's wellbeing and grades and such things. It was so much easier being alone.

The girl tried to strike up a conversation with me but I ignored her by shifting away from her, showing her with my body language that I was uninterested in having a conversation with her, and instead decided to spend the time think about my beautiful wolf and our many conversations.

I held back a smile as I thought of my wolf and his bright almost childish smile. I also thought about his laugh, so rich and full of youthfulness and very contagious. He was the light in my dark life really, the one and only one for me.

I lived through biology, wishing that the girl would just disappear, too bad I didn't get the gift of making people disappear instead; that gift would be so handy in times like these when I just wanted people gone! The girl tried a few more times to struck a conversation but I just pretended to be paying attention to what the teacher was saying, though, from being able to hear his mind, I already knew what he was going to say before he said it.

After a few more torturous minutes, the bell, indicating the end of the lesson, finally rang and I got off my chair and was the first one up and out of the classroom. I hurried to the front office to see if I could somehow get out of my class so I wouldn't have to have to deal with the human girl, in a class where I'd once again be on my own.

"I'm sorry Mister Cullen, all the classes are full. I'm afraid there is nothing we can do for you now," the receptionist said trying to smile kindly at me.

I wanted to hurt somebody. Did they not understand that I did NOT want a damn lab partner?! Did they not see that pairing me with this girl was stupid and damned well not needed?! I much preferred to work on my own, so if anything went wrong for any reason, it would all be on me and me alone and not me AND some dumb human! I do NOT need this girl in my life dammit! Do they not see this? Are they oblivious to it?!

I heard the door open just as the dumb receptionist told me that the classes were full and that there was nothing she could do for me. The human girl's scent - something that I would've definitely been addicted to in another life - filled the small office. I let out a half frustrated half angry growled under my breath, it was low enough for only my ears to hear.

"Never mind," I said and pushed off the table, turning and walking out the office angrily, walking passed the human that was causing me all this annoyance. I didn't even spare her a glance as I walked passed her and practically stormed out the office to join my siblings.

I went to the area where I usually met up with my siblings for lunch - which we never ate - but found that they'd already gone on ahead of me, traitors! I walked into the cafeteria just as they were sitting down. I walked over to them calmly and took my place beside Rosalie. I could feel the new girl's eyes on me and I resisted the urge to look and instead turned to my siblings.

"I absolutely loathe this damned place!" Rosalie said, glaring down at her tray of not so delicious looking food. Even the humans complained about the quality of the food served in the cafeteria. It's like the cooks went out of their way to make the most horrid food they could. Or the school just hired clueless people who threw in whatever they thought worked and hope for the best. Disgusting human food!

"Join the club," I said throwing a chip I'd picked up, back onto the tray, my irritation showing clearly. We didn't like eating the human food since it tasted like cardboard to us and even if we did eat the stuff we'd end up having to bring it back up later since our digestive systems had long ago stopped working and that was much too painful an experience to want to deliberity go through.

"Gosh! Do they have to keep staring at us? It's irritating me!"

"Aw, the new girl is-."

"Plain!" Rosalie said cutting Alice off. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Exactly! It's different. She's not even trying to pretty herself up." I wanted to point out that Angela Weber was the same way but decided to say nothing. I didn't want to give my sisters any reason to tease me, Alice was yet to stop teasing me about that whole me bottoming thing. Why give her more to tease me about?

"I think it's disgusting if you must know," Rosalie said, pulling a disgusted face on her pretty face just to show just exactly how she felt. "And why are we even talking about her anyway?"

"_We_ aren't, but you and Alice are," Emmett pointed out.

"Whatever. Let's just not talk about her or anyone else anymore."

"Fine," Alice said nodding. "But she keeps throwing glances at Edward." I sighed. There we start. "Aaw Eddie, she has a crush on you."

"Don't call me that Alice, you know I don't like it," I said glaring at her though she didn't even bother to acknowledge the glare.

"Oh whatever. You're just trying to ignore what I said. She's your lab partner right?"

"I don't care!"

"I do! What's she like?"

"I thought we agreed we weren't talking about her." Alice sighed.

"Fine! But she's so cute! Like a little beaver." I looked at Alice with a raised brow. She'd just called the girl a beaver and made it sound like a compliment. I wondered if she hadn't Seen something about the girl that bothered her so much that she'd insult her in the a way that made it sound like a compliment.

"I prefer the dog and I haven't even met him!" Rosalie said. I bit back a smile. Saying something like that meant that Rosalie sort of approve of the relationship though she didn't really like it, after all Jacob was part of a pack that was naturally designed to kill us vampires.

"Obviously, Jacob's Edward's mate, but the girl could be our friend," Alice said thoughtfully. She was disagreeing with herself so it made me wonder why she even suggested it.

"I refuse! I am not having that _thing_ in my house!"

"Technically the house belongs to Car-."

"I don't give a damn who the house belongs to! If you want to be friends with _her_ then fine, but don't bring her to our house. I'd much rather have doggie breath then klutzy breath, at least dogs are cute and cuddly!"

"Could you stop referring to him as 'dog'?" I asked Rosalie.

"I will call him whatever I want."

"Rose..."

"And that's that. So if you want to give the puppy a name, then fine... Hey, we could get the dog a puppy, a little wolf pup." I rolled my eyes at my sister.

"Honestly?"

"Yes, honestly. It would be nice, give him something to play with when he's in doggie form."

"That is not funny."

"No, it's serious." Rosalie shrugged, looking down at her perfectly manicured claws. I rolled my eyes at my sister.

The rest of the day was uneventful, maybe it leaned more on the stressful side since I had another class with the new girl but lucky for me she sat with Angela and Jessica and them. Thank goodness for that! Either then feeling watch me and hearing her metally analyse me, she didn't do anything else.

With the day over, I hurried to my siblings by our cars and we hopped into the cars we came in and drove home. I went to my piano and looked over my music. Okay, so I didn't necessarily have to scrap it, and I could continue it, but I needed something new, something better and more catchy.

At ten I left the house with Jasper and Emmett. They wouldn't stop making fun of me and by the time we were done feeding I was ready to attack both of them. I ditched them at eleven and went to my boulder, but the idiots followed.

"Hey Eddie," Emmett called, hopping onto the boulder with Jasper and sitting on either side of me.

"Don't call me that," I said without missing a beat.

"We want to meet your wolf," Jasper said.

"No."

"Oh come on Eddie, why not?" Emmett asked in a whiney voice.

"No."

"Edward," they both said.

"No, now goodbye." They continued to beg and whine until I heard Jacob coming. I stood up with a smile and hopped off the boulder and without much thought crossed the invisible line and rushed towards Jacob just to get away from my annoying brothers.

Jacob phased without thinking and I got my first glimps of a bare Jacob Black and good heavens above his body was out of this world. I'd seen the pack half dressed many a time before, they were all well built young men, I'd admit that. But Jacob... there was so much more. Maybe it was just because he was my mate and I naturally found him attractive, but still, he was... breath taking. Now I needed to really change that song because what I'd written thus far didn't surfice to who it was supposed to be based on.

"Ed," Jacob said, a blush gracing his strong cheekbones. He'd pulled on his cut-offs and was holding a small pouch now looking at me expectingly.

"Uh... hello Jacob," I said. Jacob smiled before sitting down on the floor. I sat down between his legs - I would never be able to unsee what was between those legs, not that I wanted to.

"So, how was your first day of school?" I shrugged.

"It was alright," I replied. I went on to tell him about the human girl and her creepy obsession with me - well my family in general.

"So what? Is she compertition, should I be careful?" I laughed out. "I'll take that as a no."

"Definitely. No one could ever compete with you." Jacob's smile grew at those words.

"I made you something!" Jacob grabbed his pouch and pulled out a woven braclet that had two carved woles as pendants, one of the wolves looked as though they were ready to attack and another was carved as though they we're howling.

I smiled at the bracelet and slipped it onto my wrist. The dark colours of the string and pendants stuck out on my pail skin, but it's not like I'd want to hide this anyway, my first gift from my wolf, why would I want to hide that? I fingered the pendants and could feel Jacob smiling at my hands.

"Do you like it?" I looked up at him with my own smile.

"I love it Jacob, thank you." I kissed him gently and his smile grew which in turn made mine grow.

"It was nothing. It took a while to figure out what to make. The pendants were originally carved for a dreamcatcher, but then I remembered that you don't sleep, so..."

"It's beautiful Jacob."

"Thanks. I'm glad you like it."

"No, I love it." Jacob grinned. The rest of the time was spent with us talking about more things. It was amazing how we could talk about anything and never run out of things to say to each other.

Once again our time was cut short by Sam and Paul. From their thoughts they were patrolling with Jacob to get him used to the pack mind - since he'd been on his own for so long - and to make sure Jacob would be okay in patroling with other memebers of the pack.

With a longer kiss goodbye, Jacob pulled his pants down and phased easily. It was a sight to behold, watching the boy turn into the magestic horse sized wolf. Without thinking I stepped forward and touched his soft, silky firm. I ran my hands through it a few times before tugging it gently. Jacob turned his head to look at me and I smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" I said. He nodded his large head licking my face. I chuckled before letting his fur go. He gave me one last glance before taking off. I smiled as I watched him weave through the trees as though it was the most natural thing. His speed and grace were captivating.

Something clicked in my mind and suddenly I knew what I wanted, I had Jacob's song! I ran across the boarder - I hadn't even realised how far I'd gone over it - and headed home. As soon as I got to the house I rushed to my piano and grabbed blank sheet music and started writing quickly.

Before I knew it, it was morning. I didn't want to go to school since I was so into what I was doing, but Esme wouldn't allow me to miss the second day of school, and I couldn't come up with any other excuse since it was drizzling outside. I sighed and went upstairs to change then headed to my car.

The others had already gone to school so I arrived alone. I parked my car at my usual spot and headed to my first lesson since I'd missed registration.

ooooo

The rest of the week flew by quickly. I'd thought it would drag but it had gone by pretty fast and before I knew it was Friday and I was once again home alone.

The sun was shining brightly outside and my family had decided to make the day a hunting day. They'd be gone for the whole weekend so I had three days to get my act together and 'familiarise' with my 'gifts' - I had already sarcastically thanked Alice for letting the family know that I'd seen Jacob nude, she'd seen it in a vision, she hadn't seen Jacob, but she'd seen my 'hungry eyes'.

Goodness just thinking about what everyone expexted me to do while they were gone made me feel like I was blushing! The fact that even Esme and Carlisle expected it made it that much more mortifying. They expected me to feel okay about it because 'it's natural' but I could not! They were my parents, they really should not encourage things like this... okay, maybe the rule didn't apply to 100 year old vampires, but still!

After much embaressing comments from the family, they finally left me alone. All of Friday and most of Saturday I spent working on Jacob's song. I was glad that I'd studied more then just classical piano since I could add more beat to the music.

I left the house at my usual time and went to the boulder. I'd been showing off my bracelet all week and still I couldn't stop smiling at it. What I loved the most about it - besides the pendants of the wolf that looked exactly like Jacob's - was the scent. It smelt exactly like the wolf, deep, earthy and musky. I loved it!

I waited at the boulder for almost an hour and no one came. By twelve-thirty I was pacing impatiently, going through worse case scenarios in my mind. Finally, at one fourty-five I smelt Jacob's scent.

_"Get to Ed! Get to Ed! What if he's gone? No, I can smell him, he's still here. Is he angry? I hope not. Damn Sam for taking so long. Thinks just coz it's __Saturday__ he can make pack meetings at night! Damn, now I'm late! Sorry Ed! Almost there. No, meet me half way. Yeah, they don't mind if you cross, you're my mate and you wouldn't do anything to us."_

I chuckled as Jacob continued to shout thoughts at me and to himself. I crossed the boarder and met Jacob. He phased and quickly pulled his pants on. He pulled me close to him and kissed me deeply, taking my breath away. When he pulled away he was wearing a goofy smile.

"Hey," he said. I smiled back at him.

"Hello," I said.

"Sorry I'm late, Sam held a meeting late."

"It's alright, I'm glad you're here." Jacob smiled before sitting down. I took my usual spot between his legs, settling myself to be more comfortable. Jacob cleared his throat, awkwardly shifting away from me. I too felt sort of awkward having felt Jacob's rock hard manhood against my buttocks.

"So..." Jacob said. I cleared my throat and turned to look at Jacob. "Um..." I could tell from his thoughts that he was uncomfortable and it was mostly because of a particular dream he'd had about me the night before. He kept trying to stop himself from thinking it, but it would just slip.

The vivid images from his dream were making me respond. I tried not to, but it was hard not to. Jacob looked at me with surprise - he could smell my arousal and I wanted to dig a hole and hide in it - then a rougish grin followed. I smiled back at shyly.

"So how was your Saturday?" he asked, feeling more comfortable now that he knew he didn't scare me away with his 'rogoue wolf hormones'.

"It was good... I've been working on a song." _And avoiding the 'gifts' from Rose, Jazz and Emm_, I added mentally.

"Really? You write?" I shrugged.

"I try."

"What instruments do you play?"

"I was taught classical piano when I was human and over the years I studied other instruments."

"Well that's cool. So how many songs have you written so far."

"Many, I have all the time in the world."

"Oh. Maybe you should let me listen to some of them some time."

"Most -no, all of the are classical piano." Jacob tried not to pull a face but his thoughts betrayed him.

"Sorry," he said. I chuckled and shook my head.

"It's alright. I know you aren't into that type of music."

"Yeah... But, I mean-."

"It doesn't matter Jake, I'm not insulted."

"Sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Good... awesome." I smiled at him and he smiled back. We both fell silent then Jacob's dream came back to his mind despite him trying to stop it. I tried to pretened that I wasn't l wasn't listening to his thoughts but it was hard not to react to them. I'd officially turned into a blushing virgin, thank goodness my siblings weren't around to make fun of me about.

Jacob's thoughts intensified and I continuously tried to ignore them but to no avail. For some reason I could not understand, I turned my head and attacked the wolf's lips, wrapping my arms around his neck and drawing him closer to me. Jacob was shocked for only moment before responding, his arms curling around my waist.

How I ended up against a tree with Jaocb pushing against me I would never know. And for a moment I response as any nomal person would, acting like any hormonal teenager would. But then I felt Jacob grab my buttocks, felt his arousal against mine and everything became too real, it was becoming too heavy for my comfort and I gently pushed Jacob away.

My wolf - bless his soul - didn't fight it, he instanly moved away, an apology at the tip of his tongue but I stopped it with a quick kiss. I didn't need to explain to Jaocb why I'd stopped what was undeniably the hottest things we've ever done because I'd told him before that I'd never been in an intimate relationship with anyone and that fact that I'd grown up in a time where being intimate with another man was frowned upon and could most likely get you get you shuned from your community or worse get you killed.

"I'm sorry Jacob," I said quickly, moving away from him. I could tell he was a bit disappointed but he was mostly saddened and worried that he'd pushed me too far knowing that I wasn't nearly as ready for something like this as he was.

"No Ed, I'm sorry. I shouldn't've-."

"I wanted it," I interpted. "I wanted it but it got too much. You didn't do anything Jacob." I was going to add that it was me, but it was so clichéd and I was certain it would only make Jacob feel worse. "Jake," I said gently, taking his hand. He glanced at me. "You did nothing wrong." He nodded though I knew he wasn't convinced, I could hear him mentally degrade himself for not having any self-control and allowing his hormones to take over. "I'm not angry at you Jacob, it's not your fault."

"It is my fault-."

"Please don't blame yourself. I swear it's not yor fault. I just... I panicked, and I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." I smiled at the wolf and once again planted a soft kiss on his lips. I smiled and waited expectedly for him to look at me. With a sigh he turned to me and evetually smiled.

It was two-thirty when Jared and Paul finally came looking for Jacob for his shift. With one more kiss from me, Jacob left with his packmates promising to see me at night.

I retured home and went straight up to my room, grabbing the bags of gifts and duming them on my bed. Not only did I have to mentally psych myself for this, but I had to physically do it too. I figured the only way I'd be able to be mentally prepared was if I was physically prepaired too.

I lay back on the bed and let out a long sigh. I was sort of comfortable with just lying in my room as naked as the day I was born, but there was still awkwardness to it that I had to overcome. If I couldn't get comfortably naked in my own room, all alone, then I couldn't possibly do it in front of Jacob.

Hell I was such a wimp! I couldn't even get comfortably naked with myself. How on earth was I going to do it with Jacob around? My wolf had an amazing body and I was all skinny and boney and if I weren't a vampire I'd be so easily breakable. Jacob could never find my body attractive!

I placed my hand on my too boney chest, feeling my ribcage stick out unattractively.

My mind was already telling me that the fact that I had no heartbeat was going to be a turnoff for Jacob. I agreed with my mind. Jacob was so much more livelier then I could ever wish to be. Where his body was burning hot, mine was ice cold. Where his heart beat in his chest like a powerful African drum, mine sat in my chest, unmoving and cold.

Jacob was Spring and Summer, he was the joy and happiness, even with his scarres I knew he was loved. His smile lit up everyone's world. The few times I'd spoken to them - after Jacob imprinted on me - they'd told me how much they'd missed his smile, how glad they were to hear his heartly laugh. He was the light in everyone's darkness.

But me. I was nothing compaired to my wolf. I was skinny and I still bore the marks of my illness. I'd seen them so clearly after I'd been turned. My vampire eyes showed me every single imperfection on my body, the way my ribs stuck out, my sunken belly and many other marks that made me uncomfortable in my own skin. How could Jacob ever want this?

I shook my head slowly sliding my hand down my chest and to my belly. My eyes were squeezed shut, I didn't want to look at myself, I didn't want to see anything around me. I was just above my groin. I stopped there for a long time, waiting for something - anything - to happen. I wasn't even turned on in any way.

With a long, drawn out sigh, I removed my hand and lay it beside my body. If I could cry, I would've at that moment. I felt so... ugly! I couldn't come up with any reason for Jacob to want me beside the fact that he imprinted but even that couldn't make him find me attractive.

At that moment I just wanted to bury myself in a hole, curl up and just die. I'd never felt this bad about myself, not even after my rouge years. With a shruddering sigh I got up and pulled on three layers of clothing before crawling into my bed and curling myself up into a tight ball, wishing that I could at least cry in order to release some of these emotions, but I was a vampire, the best I could do was shut off my emotions and that's exactly what I did.

**To Be Continued...**

Shame, poor Eddie.. Oh but he is wrong, Jakey-booh doesn't care of course, he has his own imperfections so he understands, which is just another reason why they're perfect for each other *grins*...

Oh, and BTW, don't worry about _Isabella_ *shudders* she was just making an appearance, she will not become some major character in the story, she won't even be friends with the boys. Maybe I'll make her hang out with Jacob one day and Edward will be all jealous and 'bitch, stay away from my man' but that's about all from _Isabella_, no mindless fighting over that... eew!

Anywhoo...

**(",) MwahzZ**


	9. Let's Talk About Us Part I

A/N: Hello friends. No stop it, put that pitch fork down, what do you think this is, Van Helsing (yes I watched that) *LoL*. Sorry this is sooo late :(. But it's done and it's here *Happy_Dance* and it's probably my favourite chapter so far in this story *shrugs*.

Shout_Outs:

kasialeg: I'm glad you liked it :)), here's an update.

Marie One: Thank you :))... He should... But honestly, we all have some issues that we need to work on I suppose... And her's the next one :)).

Rat3000: I missed you too guurl, like damn you just disappeared on me! It's a pleasure, and here's the next one so enjoy :)).

AlicexWonderland: Thank you, and here's the next chapter :)) *happy_dance*

JacobxEdward: Here is more more :)).

Drpep Mrwater: Thank you :)). I love the idea and have writen about six chapters of it *LoL*, I'll probably be publishing it today :)).

aidabye: I will mos def keep her very far away, she's unneeded in the story. I love Emmett and I love writing him, it seems much easier to write him :)). And here's the next one for you :)).

crocadile1986: Thank you :)).

daota1: *LMAO* oh my goodness, why must you make me laugh so... 'Our many babies' *LoL* oh no, for real you were too tired... Thank you, I enjoy writing it :)). Our many babies *LoL* can't stop laughing though!

lovaboy: I'm glad you :)). I know :( but he'll be alright, promise. Yeah, ney Bella here, and the story'll be just fine without her, nah, she'll have like a cameo appearance or whatever every once and a while, Edward won't even have time for her *LoL*

Disclaimer: Don't own, no.

Pale Beauty and the Dark Beast: Let's Talk About Us Part I

It was in the early hours of Monday that the family came back from their trip. I could hear them talking loudly about what they'd hunted. I could also hear their thought clearly, they all wondered if I'd used the time well and familiarised myself. My siblings were already plotting jokes they'd throw at me about my 'experimentation'.

Emmett was talking the loudest, going on about a bear he'd tackled and eventually fed from. He was going through the attack in great detail, as though the rest of the family weren't there to witness it. I wondered if maybe he wasn't doing it for my benefit. But then again, he didn't have to talk so loud about it; I could've seen it in his mind.

I stayed in my room while the rest of the family went to different areas of the house. Emmett and Rosalie went into their room and I could soon see quiet vividly what they were planning on doing to each other. This no way helped me, it only seemed to make me feel even more insecure and withdraw more into myself. They were both perfect, Emmett with his grizzly body and Rosalie with her perfect supermodel figure. They had no imperfections; they didn't bear marks of fatal diseases like I did.

I tried to shut the pair out and instead listened to the rest of the family. Carlisle was in his study; on the phone with some doctor in Australia about a patient who was showing signs of a disease I didn't care enough to catch the name of. He usually did consultations with other doctors using some alias name so he wouldn't be tracked. 'Doctor Chester Chambers' – an alias Carlisle created years ago when we were living in England – was supposed to be some infamous doctor that had spent years researching unusual diseases so obviously Carlisle couldn't very well be himself.

Esmé was in the kitchen, baking cupcakes for one of her charity event things that she wouldn't even attend, she'd probably give some excuse. She also used an alias or rather aliases for her projects and avoided going to the events as a way to avoid the public eye. With modern technology it would be too easy to connect the dots about Esmé's true identity if she went to the events herself.

I could hear Jasper in the living room, distracting himself with video games, silently fighting with his hunger for human blood. I respected my brother so much, he was so much stronger then I'd ever wish to be. He'd endured so much in his life yet he came out a fighter, never giving up. I supposed having Alice by his side also made things a whole lot easier for Jasper.

Speaking of, I could hear Alice standing on the other side of my door. From her thoughts I could hear she was planning on knocking but wasn't sure if she wanted to. She was worried about me but she wouldn't let herself think of why she was worried. I was sure she already knew about my failed attempt at 'familiarising' myself.

Five more minutes went by with my sister standing outside the door, her hand poised to knock, but she never did. Eventually, with a sigh, she walked away. I didn't move from my position on the bed. I'd been in bed since trying to 'familiarise'. I had yet to move from my foetal position and was glad my body wouldn't be bother by the position no matter how long I stayed that way.

Eventually I grew tired of my family's growing concern about me. They all wondered why I hadn't left my room to come meet them. They'd all at some point thought about coming to check on me but either figured I'd join them at some point or they stopped at the door. So with a heavy sigh I uncurled myself and got out of bed. I grabbed a pair of baggy sweats and a baggy t-shirt and pulled them on. The less of my body I saw, the less I'd think about it.

I stepped out my room and walked downstairs slowly, dreading having to face my family. I hadn't hunted in a while and added with my current state, I was pretty damn sure I didn't look good at all. I didn't want them to worry about me, but my not being around them worried them. No matter what I did I would worry them.

Everyone looked up at me as I walked into the kitchen. They tried to keep their thoughts to themselves but failed. The only person who didn't seem to notice my state was Emmett who was grinning and me while wriggling his eyebrows suggestively. I tried to ignore the look but Emmett kept looking at me and eventually I gave in and turned his way.

"Nothing happened Emmett," I mumbled, deciding to stand at the far end of the kitchen, away from the rest of the family. Emmett had looked disappeared for a moment before he grinned.

"Oh come on Eddie, don't lie to your big brother now."

"I did nothing."

"You can't be serious!"

"I am. I didn't do anything... at all." Emmett huffed.

"Well that's useless. I had so much to say about it. Ah well, maybe next time right." He pulled me into a bear hug and I tried to push away but was too emotionally drained, I actually felt tired, and I didn't even try hard.

Emmett let me go and I could hear him wonder what was up with me since I usually gave some kind of insult whenever he manhandled me like that. I could _feel_ the girls look at me and Jasper was trying to figure my emotions out but couldn't since my emotions were all over the place. They grew even more worried about me than before. I move away from Emmett and continued to stare down at the floor then heard shuffling and everyone left the room beside Esmé who stood by the doorway looking at me closely.

Esmé sighed then came and stood beside me. She wrapped her arm around me gently and I shifted closer. I wished so hard that she was warmer; I just wanted someone's warmth! My mind kept screaming Jacob, but I couldn't let him see me like this, I just... I couldn't!

"Talk to me," Esmé said gently. She smelt so motherly; her whole essence screamed 'mother' and I was grateful for that. I needed a mother, to just hold me, and even though she was missing the warmth, she held everything else. She had the motherly comfort I craved for at the moment.

"It's nothing," I whispered, shaking my head and shifting away from her only to have her pull me back and hold me a little tighter than before.

"Edward-."

"I just need to be held right now," I admitted. Esmé nodded, leading me to the living room where she sat us on the couch and wrapped her small arms around me, holding me close. I let out a sigh and shut my eyes, allowing her presence and comforting thoughts take over my being.

ooooo

It was hours later that I finally felt just out a bit better and decided to crawl out my mental corner of woe. I hadn't realised just how zoned out I was until I woke to find a blanket on me. There was no real need for one, but Esmé's maternal instincts had obviously taken over and she'd just had to put the blanket on me. I pulled the blanket closer to me, breathing in the scent of my adoptive mother and smiling just slightly.

I opened my eyes and found Rosalie standing across from the couch I was lying on. She had on a serious and concerned face. I shut my eyes and tried to ignore her but she wouldn't leave, she just stood there, waiting for me to open my eyes and look at her, acknowledge her presence.

With a sigh, I opened my eyes again and looked at her expectantly.

"I want to talk," she said simply. She walked over to the couch I was on and waited. "Can I sit?" I shrugged and sat up; pulling my legs to my chest so I could give her space to sit beside me. We sat quietly for a while before Rosalie finally sighed and turned to look at me. "I know what's going on."

I looked at her with no expression, not wanting to show my emotions though inside they were raging on. Rosalie returned my look, but she also had this 'I dare you to deny it' look to her, like she was just willing me to deny that she knew my problem.

"Edward-."

"Rosalie-."

"No, listen."

I shut up.

"I know what you're going through. I've seen that look before."

"Maybe," I said. I was known for being the moody, somewhat 'emo' member of the family. So she'd seen me brooding before, everyone knew this.

"Not maybe, yes." Rosalie sighed and looked around the living room before looking back at me. "You're hurting."

I didn't comment this time. I just stared down hard at the floor, not wanting to look at my sister. Tears that would never fall burned my eyes.

"The baggy clothes Edward, that's the biggest tell."

"I don't know what you're talking," I muttered though I definitely knew she knew.

"You can fool others Edward, but you can't fool me." She was quiet for a long moment before sighing. "I know what it's like Edward. I know what it's like to not be able to look at yourself in the mirror because you're afraid of what you'll see, and then looking and feeling disgusted by what you see. I felt like that after," she swallowed hard, "after I was raped." I cringed and Rosalie sighed. "We have to learn to accept things that happen to us Edward. I know it's hard, I really do. Trying to pick up the pieces after someone does something like that to you."

"Rose-."

"No, listen to me Edward. When we gave you those gifts we wanted you to be comfortable with yourself, we wanted you to be able to be comfortable around your wolf. I should've realised that it might be hard."

"Rose-."

"We all know about what the disease did to your body. We never really cared or care about that, you're our brother and we love you just the same. We don't care what your body looks like. I understand though, your insecurities, not being able to look at yourself. I went through that too, the feelings are all too familiar with me. _I know_." I shook my head.

"Rosalie, I could never compare my situation with yours. You're...you're one of the strongest women I know. What you went through is much harder."

"Our situations might not be the same Edward, but we both feel the same thing. I felt disgusted by my body, I wanted to die. For a long time I thought no one would want me because of what happened to me. My bitterness grew worse when you denied being my mate, I thought I was imperfect."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I didn't realise the why, but I do now. And besides, I found someone who showed me that I could live, that I could feel attractive, be comfortable in my own skin.

"Emmett saved me, Edward, like Jacob will save you. He is what you crave the most. I don't know why you identified him as your mate, but whatever reason it is, it's supposed to make you happier, not feel worse about yourself. And from what you've told us about him, I think-no, I know that he will make you the happiest person on earth.

"Talk to Jacob, tell him your insecurities, tell him how you feel about yourself, about your relationship about sex. It helps so much, and I'd know this because that's what I did with Emmett, I told him everything, I bared my heart to him and we now have a healthy sex life.

"But don't get me wrong, it's not only about sex. It's about being able to trust the other person, having the knowledge that they love you no matter what you look like, that to them you are sexy even if you don't feel it. I have my off days too, days were I just want to lock myself away from the world and wallow up in self-hate. But Emmett's always there to tell me and show me just how sexy he thinks I am, how beautiful I am, and how I'm the light in his world.

"Jacob is not a mind reader; he won't know what's wrong unless you tell him. Go to him tonight and tell him everything, but if you can't tell him everything, that's okay too. Your mate will love you no matter what, that's why he's your mate. He's your pick-me-up when you're down, the light in your dark, he's... he's your happy pill with no side effects.

"Don't avoid him because he'll probably think it's something he did. They always panic; it's like hard-wired into their heads. Emmett does the same thing every time I shut him out, he automatically thinks it's his fault; that he's done something wrong and the poor thing wracks his brain trying to figure out what it is so he can make it better.

"Jacob's your knight in shining armour, come to save you from yourself. Talk to him, and if you need anything else, I'm here for you. You're not alone, I'm here for anything." We were quiet for a long while, Rosalie letting me think over everything she'd just said before I nodded.

"Thank you Rose," I said finally, pulling her into a hug. She hugged back, smiling. This was the side of Rosalie that only our family knew, the caring, lovable big sister that's always ready with advice or a shoulder to cry on. This was the Rosalie I loved the most, the Rosalie I might've fallen in love with if I'd been attracted to women.

"Go take a shower; you have an hour before you need to go meet your dog." I smirked. No matter what she called him now, I wouldn't feel insulted or anything because deep down I knew she liked him.

"Sure." I hugged her once more before kissing her forehead and rushed upstairs to go shower and get ready to see my wolf.

ooooo

It was another two hours before I worked up the courage to go meet my Wolf. The moment I got to the boulder I was confronted by Leah who wanted to know where I'd been and what had happened. I didn't want to talk to her though so I practically had to beg her to get Jacob for me. She wasn't happy, but she figured she'd find out sooner or later about what had happened. I hoped she wouldn't, I wouldn't be able to stand knowing that the Wolves knew about my weaknesses, I just couldn't.

It took all of ten minutes for Leah to get to Jacob. It took another ten for him to rush from his house and to the boulder where I was patiently but nervously waiting for him. I was nervous because I didn't know how he'd react. I was so afraid that he'd leave me; that he'd think the same things I thought about myself and leave. I didn't want him to leave; I didn't want to experience that pain. I don't think I'd recover if I had to go through something like that. It would be too much for me.

I let out a stuttered sigh when I saw my Wolf. He was dressed in his usual cut-off jeans, but he was also wearing a t-shirt and worn out Chuck Taylors. He looked worn out too, as though he'd gone through a tough week. I remembered what Rose said, about them wrecking their brains trying to figure out what was wrong. I kind of felt bad for that, I was the one that made him worry like this; that stressed him out to this degree.

"Edward," he breathed, rushing to me and wrapping his arms tightly around me. I heard him breathe in deeply, taking in my scent. I heard him describe my scent, thinking of how beautiful I was and how much he'd missed me, how sorry he was for whatever he did, that he'd make it up to me if I just told him what he'd done. He really did think he'd done something wrong. When he finally pulled away, he looked at me with tear filled eyes and I looked down at the ground nervously, wringing my fingers.

"I... I need to talk to you," I said slowly, avoiding the Wolf's eyes. I heard Jacob panic in his mind; he really did think it was something he did and I quickly looked into his eyes, touching his arm in reassurance. "Relax pup, it's not you."

"Oh… then-then what's wrong Edward? You just disappeared for a week and-."

"Let's sit," I interrupted. "This is going to take a while." The fact that he looked so worried encouraged me to go on. Knowing that he wanted to make me feel better gave me the push to tell him.

We sat down on the floor, facing each other. I took Jacob's hands then slowly began to talk. I told Jacob everything, I did exactly as Rosalie told me to do and I bared my heart out to him. I told him about my insecurities, about the disease and how I felt about what it'd done to my body. I told him about how cold I always felt, how I craved warmth, how I just wanted to feel alive again. I told him about my week away from him, how I shut off my emotions so I wouldn't feel the pain of thinking my mate would reject me because of my insecurities.

I didn't leave a single thing out. I wanted him to know everything, to understand me and my thoughts. I wanted him to know that even with the inhumane beauty that we were supposed to have, I still felt imperfect, like I wasn't enough for him, like I didn't deserve such a perfect specimen. I just let it all out there, I gave him everything.

All the while Jacob sat there, listening to me while holding my hand, rubbing gentle circles on the back of it. He nodded at times, but never interrupted me. From his thoughts I could hear that he was listening to everything I said, processing it and understanding. He didn't make comments in his mind either, he just listened.

When I was done with my unprepared speech, done baring my soul out to the man I was falling so madly in love with, I sighed, looking down at the floor before opting to just shut my eyes, feeling nervous about his reaction. I was so scared that he'd find this too much, that he'd think I was a lost cause and just get up and leave. I was so scared that he'd agree with me, that he'd see what I saw.

I was surprised though when I felt a warm hand under my chin. Jacob pulled my face up and I felt a pair of soft, warm lips against my own. Jacob pulled away gently and I opened my eyes to look at him. What I saw took my unneeded breath away. Jacob was looking at me as though I was the only person on this earth. He looked at me as though I was the most important person in his life, like I was the most beautiful person he'd ever laid his eyes upon.

His thoughts reflected the look. He thought I was crazy to think that I wasn't beautiful. To him I was a gem, _his_ gem. I was the cold to his hot, the pale to his dark; the ice to his fire. His thoughts told me how much he loved the paleness of my skin, the slimness of my body; it made him feel like he needed to protect me even if I could look after myself. The fact that I was so thin gave him the illusion that I needed his protection and it pleased his Wolf to know that he needed to look after me even if it was only just an illusion. His thoughts told me of how he'd rubbed himself raw every time he got home because he wanted nothing more than to ravish my body because he found me _that_ attractive. He thought I was _fucking sexy_ and that it was stupid of me to think I was anything but. I was beautiful to him, _absolutely gorgeous._

"I... I love you Edward Cullen," he said, a slight blush gracing his cheeks. I smiled at him as he kissed me chastely. I felt my insecurities being washed away by that one kiss that expressed all his emotions clearly.

"I love you too Jacob Black, so very much." Jacob's eyes twinkled and his smile grew large.

Mental note to buy Rosalie the best gift ever!

To Be Continued...

Whow, roller coaster ride, but it's not done yet. I'm thinking next chapter Edward experiments *grins*... Too soon or just right?

Anywhoo...

(",) MwahzZ


	10. Let's Talk About Us Part II

A/N: And here is the next chapter. Took a while but finally got it done :)). Sorry this chapter is so filler/pwp...

Shout_Outs:

aidabye: I know they are... I know, deep down she is sweet and kind. Personally I think her bitchy-ness is a defence mechanism. Yeah, Ed's Jacob's greatest gift :)).

kasialeg: And here's more, sorry it's late.

Rat3000: It was. *tear* but they're okay now I hope... *LoL* indeed it does!

Lovely Queen of Sorrow: And here it is.

Guest: Thank you, here's more...

RubyxLucas: I tried *smiles* Here's more, hope you enjoy.

Guest: Thanks, here's another.

DevoraDeath: Your wish is my command... Edward shall experiment!

lovingbites: They are aren't they *gushes*

Disclaimer: NoPe!

Pale Beauty and the Dark Beast: Let's Talk About Us Part II

For a week I avoided the toys that my siblings had _so kindly_ gotten for me. At the beginning of the week my self-confidence hadn't yet reached the point of actually wanting to use them yet. I did glance at them every now and then when I was I was stuck in my room doing nothing. I'd read through the books again, so many times in that week that I memories every single one of them. There wasn't one of them that you could ask a question and I wouldn't know the answer to. I'd read through those books so much that I could pinpoint the exact page and paragraph something was in.

You could say I'd reached an unhealthy obsession with the books, but I couldn't help it. They replaced me actually having to _do_ anything. All week Emmett kept asking if I'd used the toys yet and every time he asked the answer would be the same: No Emmett, I have not. He always appeared disappointed after the answer but then would get over it and start thinking up crazy scenarios that would involve me and the toys which was why I avoided him.

By the time the week ended even Carlisle and Esmé were curious. If that didn't make things even more embarrassing! They didn't outright ask me about them but they did wonder. It wasn't so much about the toys themselves, but they just wanted to know what I was planning on 'experimenting' so they could plan another weekend long hunt so everyone would be out the house. It was sweet of them really, but no, just… no. I was planning on telling anyone when I'd actually use the toys but I suppose Alice would See and get everyone out the house, which by the way, was embarrassing enough since they'd just know what I was planning to do.

But when the day actually came it wasn't as embarrassing as I thought it would be. Carlisle and Esmé and gotten themselves out the house a day before I was scheduled for my experimenting. Rosalie dragged Emmett out the house the morning of with the rouse that she and her 'monkey man' needed to familiarise themselves intimately. Jasper and Alice also got themselves out the house, claiming to run to Canada.

I'd built up enough self-confidence all week thanks to Jacob. He'd made it his mission to remind me just how beautiful I was and on top of that we'd been kissing more often than usual and once or twice it had led to some touching though Jacob never pushed it. The first time his hands had actually made contact with my body under my shirt I'd only frozen up for a second, not quite sure how he'd react to the way my body felt, but when his thoughts flooded my mind about how wonderful my temperature was and how good I felt, I let loose if only slightly. We'd stopped soon after because he hadn't wanted to make me uncomfortable. The second time I'd been bolder then before and found myself running my hands over his muscled body.

So I supposed I was ready, I really hoped I was ready. It wasn't so much because I was planning on doing the dirty deed with Jacob anytime soon, but just so I knew and was ready when it did happen. We'd both expressed that we were more than willing to wait and that we didn't want to rush it, but wanted it to happen naturally too, it would be both our first time after all.

""

Now I was lying on my bed staring up at the ceiling. I was mentally psyching myself up to actually get up and grab the toys. I was very nervous because I was afraid it would turn out the same way it had the first time I'd tried. But thoughts of Jacob came into my mind and I remembered the way he'd looked at me all those times after a heated kiss, those beautiful, expressive chocolate brown eyes just looking at me as though I was the whole world.

I sucked in a long breath then let it out slowly. I didn't exactly need to breathe, but this seemed to be helping. I just needed a few more moments to mentally psych myself up before I actually did anything. It took another two minutes of deep breathing before I thought that I was ready. So slowly I got off my bed and walked over to the table where the toys where. For a long moment I just looked down at them, not quite ready to pick them up yet.

After another minute or two I picked the pack up and walked back to my bed slowly. I dunked the bag on the bed without pulling anything out and sat down beside the bag. I kept throwing glances at the bag, wanting to look but not really wanting to. After a moment I just huffed out a breath and grabbed the bag before dunking the contents of the bag onto the bed.

I stood up and walked to the stereo and turned it on, playing soothing music to help me relax. I then slowly pulled my clothes off and placed them carefully on the couch before walking to my bed and laying down in the middle of it. For what felt like forever I just lay there, listening to the music.

Slowly I placed my shaky hand on my stomach and just lay it there. I could feel myself going into another panic but then Jacob's face came into my mind. An image of him after we made out, his blown up pupils and his well kissed lips. Slowly I started to relax, my eyes fluttering shut as images and sounds of Jacob filled my mind. I started to move my hand up and down my body, going over all the places Jacob's heated hand had touched.

I surprised myself when I gasped. I was enjoying this, I was actually enjoying it. I took a deep breath then reached for the lube that I poured onto my hand. I placed the lube down and took a few more breaths then grabbed my half-erect member and circled my fingers around it then slowly started to stroke it while trying to keep my breathing in check. I'd only ever tried this once and I had barely touched myself before I'd freaked out and stopped and gone into a deep depression. I let my other hand move lower, squeezing my balls gently a few times while still stroking my now fully erect shaft. I continued this way until I was comfortable with touching the area.

Images of Jacob doing this to me filled my head and they only served to make me harder and make me a little more confident with myself and so I let the hand that was squeezing my balls move lower till I felt my entrance. I froze for a moment, breathing in and out deeply, trying not to freak out; hoping I wouldn't freak out. After a few more deep breaths I was relaxed once again then circled my finger around my hole slowly and it actually felt good.

I slowly slid a finger into myself and let out a groan. I hadn't thought it would be this... erotic. I moved the finger in and out of myself, breathing deeply; keeping calm. Yep, this was definitely good! After a while I gently slipped in another finger then another and slowly stretched myself just the way the books had said. Feeling my walls clench around my fingers was something else completely. Oh how I wanted Jacob to do this to me. I honestly couldn't wait for him to take me and make me his. I just know that that would be the best night of my life.

I pulled my fingers out my hole gently then sat up and grabbed the butt plug and the lube. I poured some of the gel onto my hand then put it down again. I then grabbed the butt plug and lubed it up. I lay back down then spread my legs yet again and slowly placed the butt plug at my entrance.

Breathing in deeply I let the butt plug slide into me. It was the weirdest thing I'd felt yet, not too painful at least, but I quickly got used to it. I turned the little toy thing on to low and felt it as it vibrated within me. I clenched the bed sheets with my free hand as the sensations went through my body. It was admittedly very good.

A few more minutes passed before I finally sat up and turned the device off and slowly pulled it out of me. I grabbed the purple dildo and lubed it up too. I got on my hands and knees then made sure my backside was facing the mirror – one of the books I read recommended that I watch myself, that it could also help with me getting used to my body and being comfortable with it.

I turned my head toward the mirror and looked at much stretched hole. It was... weird looking at myself down _there_ and for a moment I thought I'd freak and stop, but the freaking never came. I got over the awkwardness soon enough. I positioned the dildo at my entrance and counted to three before letting slide into me.

I watched closely as I slid the toy in and out of my body, clenching around it to get used to the feeling of being filled. The toy was small sure, but it was a start. I'd felt Jacob's arousal over the week and it was much larger. But I had to start small right? I needed to be comfortable with this size before I went to bigger things.

More images of Jacob came to me. Images of him grabbing my hips, pushing himself roughly into me as I moaned and groaned his name, begging him for more. My whole body vibrated as I pressed the dildo against the spot, the so-called pleasure point. It felt just as amazing as the books said it would feel. It was like… like I was on cloud nine. Goodness I couldn't wait to feel Jacob pushing into that stop; that would be something else.

I pulled the dildo out of me and lay on my back. I pushed it back into me then began to stroke myself while moving the toy. I moaned and writhed on my bed at the new sensations, they felt so good and I was so close! I couldn't help myself, as I fell over the edge the name that spilled through my mouth in a loud pleasure-filled scream was Jacob's. His face was the one I imagined, his eyes, his skin, his scent, his body, Jacob!

Slowly I came down from my high. I gently pulled out the dildo and threw it beside me. I just lay on the bed, breathing in and out deeply. That had been something else. So different, so new, but so incredibly good!

I finally got up and I grabbed the toys I'd used and walked to the bathroom. I placed the toys in the sink then got into the shower and washed the spunk off my body. Once I was done showering I got out and dried myself off. I didn't even bother to wrap a towel around my body as I cleaned up the toys and walked back to my room to pack them away.

When I was done cleaning up my room I got dressed and left to go hunt then headed to my boulder to wait till Jacob came out for his patrol. The whole time a small smile played on my lips. Slowly but surely, I would be more comfortable, and when the time was right my Wolf and I would consummate our love and I'd be ready.

To Be Continued...

Soo... Yeah hey...

I have no clue what any book about gay sex says. I've never really read them though. I have looked through a one or two sites but that's about it. Everything I wrote about the familiarising is all coming from my head so if you were like sitting there – or lying there coz sometimes I read in bed *shrugs* – reading this and screaming 'NOOO, WRONG!' then I'm very sorry :((. But yeah... That's that for yah... If you liked then *YaY* to me! :))

Anywhoo…

(",)


	11. Life on the Other Side

**A/N:** On to the next one!

**Shout_Outs:**

**lovingbites:** *LoL* like me! Yeah, I guess it is a 'who cares' moment since there's some sort of good-loving *LoL*. Oh they will show they're love soon soon.

**aidabye:** *LoL* He did, didn't he. And he didn't have a panic attack *YaY* Eddy! I'm sure he'll have more fun times :)).

**Marie One:** *damn*!

**DevoraDeath:** Thank you, and here's the next chapter :)).

**Rat3000:** Thank you *blushes*

**Disclaimer:** Ney!

**Pale Beauty and the Dark Beast: Life On The Other Side**

My family came back two days later and I avoided everyone like the plague. Everyone else was nice enough not to mention anything and at least try to pretend that they hadn't left me on my own so I could experiment, but Emmett on the other hand… Emmett was making it his mission to embarrass me whenever I was around him. He'd make crude comments or sounds that would have me squirming with embarrassment. I couldn't say I hated him for it, it was a natural Emmett thing to do, but I could say I disliked him at that moment.

To avoid him and the rest of the family I'd go to my rock and wait for Jacob, but he didn't show up and it worried me. I didn't tell anyone of course, but I wondered if something had happened to him. I missed my Wolf something terrible but every time I thought about him I couldn't help feeling all blushing school girl because of what I'd done. But with four days gone by without word from him I couldn't help being worried.

On the fifth day – after another joke from Emmett, this time aided by Rosalie and Jasper – I headed to the rock just to relax and get away from my family. When I got there I scented Wolf but I knew it wasn't my Wolf. I quickened my steps, wanting to know what was wrong and why this Wolf had felt the need to come near mine and Jacob's boulder.

I paused in confusion when I spotted Paul leaning against a tree on his side of the land. I walked closer to him but stopped far enough so I'd be able to get away if he attacked – not that I thought he would, but still, precautions. Paul was an angry guy by nature, and I just wanted to be careful. I cleared my throat and looked towards the male.

"Cullen," Paul said with a nod of his head, looking as casual as Paul could with a slight scowl on his face. From his thoughts I could tell he was trying not to scunch up his nose at my scent.

"Paul," I replied trying to keep the faux-casualness of the situation by sitting down against my boulder. I watched Paul as he watched me. The Shifter let out a sigh while shaking his head slowly and pushing himself off from the tree. He took a step forward but then stopped, his body tensing slightly. I kept mine casual, not wanting to give Paul a reason to attack me.

"You're Jacob's Imprint." That wasn't a question, it was just a statement, but I didn't understand why he felt the need to tell me what I already knew, what _he_ already knew.

"I know Paul."

"I know you know." Well alright then… "See, the thing is…" Paul paused for a moment as though he were collecting his thoughts, or trying to find a way to say whatever he wanted to say without pissing me off but then he shrugged realising he didn't care if he pissed me off or not. "Jacob's being a pain in the ass."

I raised a brow, looking up at him. "How so?" I asked calmly. I wouldn't be pissed off at him for saying that, Jacob was a stubborn boy, I knew this from the time we spent together.

"We want to throw him a party… actually; we did throw him a party. But he won't leave his room." I frowned, not sure where Paul was going with this information. What was I supposed to do if Jacob didn't want to leave his room, I couldn't exactly drag him out of there or something.

"And?" I asked.

"And you're being given permission to cross the border in order to drag him out of his room." I looked at the Shifter in surprise. They wanted me to cross the border? They wanted a Vampire to cross the border for the sole reason of getting one of their brother's out his room? Well that was… I didn't even have a word for that.

"You want me to what?"

"Come over so you can drag the princess out his room."(1)

"Um…"

"It's not some kind of trick or something. We aren't going to do anything to you." Paul made a face but quickly schooled his features, keeping his face mutual. "If you want me to beg-."

"No, it's fine. I'll do it." Paul nodded and let out a breath. I got up off the floor and dusted off the grass and soil that stuck to my pants. Paul turned and headed further into the forest and I followed though somewhat reluctantly. His thoughts didn't indicate that I was in any danger but I couldn't help but still be weary, it was Paul after all, and I'd heard stories about him from Jacob.

"Oh, everyone agreed that if you could get Jacob out his room they'd allow you to stay for the day," Paul said almost in passing, like it meant nothing to him.

"Really?" I asked, picking up the pace so I could walk beside the tall male.

"Yes, but that's only if you can get Jacob out his room."

"Oh, okay then." After that we walked side-by-side in silence, the only sound being from Paul's breathing and the nature around us. The trees finally came to an end and I saw houses. It was quiet surreal, to actually be in Wolf territory for anything but official meetings. It was scary almost, but also very exciting, I liked it.

We reached a small red house and Paul gestured for me to walk in first. Even though the door was open I couldn't help but feel like knocking but before I could a woman who looked quite a lot like Jacob came to the door. I quickly figured that she must be Jacob's older sister; I couldn't tell who she was yet, either Rachel or Rebecca. She smiled at me, and allowed me in.

"You must be Edward, the Vampire," the woman said with a grin. I nodded.

"Yes, that would be me. I'm sorry, I'm not really sure which twin you are." The woman's grin quickly turned into a big smile.

"I'm Rebecca, the eldest." I nodded. I looked her over quickly, memorizing her face then nodded. "Well come on in, everyone's been waiting for you to arrive." I nodded, I knew what she meant. Everyone was waiting for me to arrive so I could finally get Jacob out his room. It kind of sucked that the only reason I was invited was to do them a favour, but it was better than nothing. "Jacob's room is the last door, straight ahead."

It was straight to business then. But whatever, I didn't mind. I'd see my Wolf for the first time in days, I didn't care that it was because I had to drag him out of his room, at least I'd see him and get to talk to him, and if I succeeded in getting him out of his room, I'd get to spend a whole day with him. So I wasn't complaining.

I made my way down the hall and to the last room. I knocked gently on the door gently and waited for Jacob to let me in.

"You can't make me come out!" Jacob called sounding annoyed. I grinned, rolling my eyes.

"Jacob," I called. "It's me, Edwa-." The door flew open and Jacob pulled me into his room before shutting and locking the door behind me. I would deny it if he asked me about the girly squeal/yelp I made when he yanked me into his room.

I looked around the room. It was small yet comfortable, very homey. There was a single bed pushed to one corner of the room and a desk and chair on another. A chest of drawers was shoved to another corner. Pictures of cars and motorbikes were stuck on the walls around the room and there were a few clothes decorating the carpeted floor. It was a typical boy's room.

Jacob sat down on the bed and patted the spot beside him with a small blush. I smiled shyly as I sat down beside him. We were quiet for a while but after a while we shuffled backwards till we were leaning against the wall, our legs and shoulders touching. We were quiet for a while longer before Jacob cleared his throat

"How'd you get here?" he asked turning to look at me.

"Paul," I replied simply. Jacob frowned.

"Why?"

"I'm supposed to convince you to join _your_ party."

"Ugh!" I grinned at the face Jacob pulled. "I'm not going out there."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to." I could hear everyone's thoughts, they were standing outside Jacob's room, trying to listen in on our conversation which meant that they'd know if I failed to get Jacob out his room so I had to convince him one way or another.

"They said I could stay the day."

"Really?"

"Yes, but it's only if you come out. Else I have to go home."

"That's not fair!"

"It was a deal. Come out Jacob, everyone's waiting for you."

Jacob bit his lip, touching the scarred side of his face subconsciously. I saw the pained look he wore when he looked down at his body, tracing some of the scars with his free hand. I sighed, shuffling closer to my Wolf. I touched the hand that was by his face and moved it away. I slowly leaned forward then placed a gentle kiss on the scarred face. Jacob pulled away and I found that his cheeks were tainted a soft pink indicating a blush. I smiled to myself as I threw a leg over his thighs without thought and was about to place another kiss to the cheek but instead Jacob turned his head and our lips met.

Everything became heated so fast I didn't have time to comprehend much till I felt Jacob's scorching finger's press against my back. I let out a gasp, my body pushing up against Jacob's of its own accord. My finger's gripped around his forearms but slowly slithered up as he moved his arms around me, pulling me even closer to him.

When things seemed to move further than I was comfortable with I let go of Jacob's arms and he understood instantly and slowly pulled away from me. We were both breathing hard and my eyes were still closed. I didn't have the power to open them. My body was shaking, but I found that it wasn't from nerves but instead from what Jacob and I had just done.

I moved off Jacob and sat back down beside him. We sat quietly beside each other, our arms and legs once more touching slightly. I could still feel Jacob's heat on my body, his lips so soft against mine, his blazing fingers against my ice cold skin. After a while Jacob cleared his throat and turned to me.

"Are you going to join the party now?" I asked after a moment of just looking at a blushing Jacob.

"Um… okay, sure. But I'll only go if you're staying."

"Yes Jacob, I am staying." Jacob nodded with a smile.

"Okay." I smiled back and we got off the bed. We fixed our clothes and made sure that there wasn't any obvious evidence to what Jacob and I had gotten up to, though there was a chance the others knew, which was actually pretty embarrassing.

Jacob and I left his room and headed to the living room but found that no one was there. Instead of that making me feel better, it made me even more embarrassed because the reason they left the house could've been because they heard Jacob and I. Dammit! What a way to get the family to like me.

Jacob and I headed to the back where we could hear everyone talking and laughing. When we reached the door that led to the back Jacob stopped and I could feel his hesitation. I turned back to him and smiled encouragingly. I took his hand gently and led him out the house, my eyes not once leaving his. He stopped on the porch, not wanting to move forward any longer.

"Jake…" I said gently, trying to pull him forward. Jacob shook his head, looking down to the ground; his face turned away from everyone who'd stopped talking and was looking towards them. "We'll stop at the bottom of the steps, alright?" Jacob shook his head, slowly starting to move backwards but I stopped him.

"Ed," he said in a whisper. I stepped closer to him, hardly any space between our bodies. I didn't care who was watching, I just wanted to assure Jacob that everything was alright and that no one cared about the scar, that they didn't judge him or belittle him or anything.

"It's alright," I whispered to Jacob. Jacob shook his head, almost curling in on himself. "Nobody cares about that Jacob, I promise."

"Ed…"

"I promise." Jacob wanted to shake his head but I pulled him forward. He looked up at me slightly and I smiled. He allowed me to pull him forward and down the two steps that led to the backyard. I went to move away from Jacob put he stopped me. He didn't say anything but I understood. I turned around and faced everyone and they nodded and all continued with their conversations and whatever else it was they'd been doing.

Jacob stood behind me, his arm wrapped tightly around my middle and his head on my shoulder. I knew he was trying to hide his face from his family and nobody said anything about it though I couldn't help feeling strange. Here I was in a house filled with beings that were designed to destroy me, but for some reason I couldn't exactly bring myself to care. Having Jacob so close to me, feeling his warm breath at the back of my neck, feeling his strong arms securely around me, his burning skin heating up my ever cold body, it made me happy.

"Are you alright?" I asked Jacob quietly. He nodded.

"I'm fine now." I turned my head slightly so I could look at him. He looked up at me and have me a hundred watt smile that made my insides warm up – figuratively speaking of course. I smiled back at him and couldn't help myself as a placed a gentle kiss on his chin. Jacob grinned, nuzzling his nose against my shoulder.

I actually didn't care that I was in a place that was filled with people that were supposed to be my enemy. For now all I cared about was my Mate who needed me and took comfort in my presence. Everyone around us seemed okay with us together, especially Jacob's father and sisters. I was grateful for that, I was grateful for a lot of things.

When night finally came by, it was time to leave. As much as I didn't want to leave Jacob I knew I had to go, I didn't want to overstay my welcome. I promised Jacob I'd see him the next day and said goodbye to everyone. I guess they trusted me enough because I wasn't escorted back to the border and was allowed to leave on my own.

When I got home I found that it was empty. I simple note from Esmé told me that they'd gone hunting and would be back later. I headed to my piano and spent the rest of the time I had alone composing.

**To Be Continued…**

The ending's a bit dodgy, sorry, but I hope you enjoyed it either way.

(1) I was watching Merlin *face_palm*.

**Anywhoo…**

**(",)**


End file.
